


Michael (Rewritten)

by celina7x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/M, Hunted, Imaginary Friends, Love, Michaelraymondjames, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 33,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x
Summary: She always felt alone until she met Michael. Michael was always there for her from the good and bad times. The only this is that only she can see him but all is about to change when she finds out she's being hunted because of him





	1. Michael

Ten Years Old

Jess was raised in an orphanage. Her parents have left her there since she was born. She didn't get along with the other kids so she just kept her distance from them. The kids were all playing outside except her, she sat behind a tree alone. She always wondered why her parents didn't want her, why they didn't love her. She wrap her arms around her leg, put her head down, and cries

Boy: Don't cry 

She quickly looks up and sees a boy in front of her, he's about her age. He's just staring at her. She's never seen him before so maybe he's a new kid she thought

Jess: Who are you?

Boy: Michael; who are you?

Jess: I'm Jess

They stare at each other 

Michael: Do you want to see something cool?

Jess: Sure...

He grabs a dead flower from the bush then covers it with both his hands while stretching his arms to her. He opens his hands and shows her the flower, it was alive and blooming. She looks at it in shock

Michael: Take it, so you're not sad anymore

She looks at him then takes the flower

Jess: Thank you

He smiles

Nun: Jess?

She quickly looks

Nun: Who are you talking to?

Jess looks at Michael then at the nun

Jess: You don't see him?

Nun: See who?

Jess looks back at him, he's smiling at her

Nun: Jess?

She looks at the nun

Jess: Nevermind

Nun: Come on

Jess gets up and walks away with her, still holding the flower

One month later

Jess and Michael became friends. They met behind the tree everytime her and the other kids went outside. She didn't care that no one could see him. She had someone to talk to, someone to make her laugh, someone that made her happy. The flower he had given her never dried up 

Two years later... Twelve years old

Jess was hiding under the bed from her adopted dad. He was drunk and had beaten her adopted mom, she was next

Dad: Where are you bitch?

She covers her mouth and shakes. She hears his footsteps coming closer to the door

Psst 

She turns around. Michael's right in her face

Jess *whispers* Michael?

He puts his finger on his mouth

Michael *whispers* Don't move

She nods. She's staring into his eyes. The door opens

￼Dad: I know where you're at

He walks over to the bed and lifts it up. He doesn't see her

Dad: Hmm where could she be?

He puts the bed down then searches her room

Dad: Goddammit; where are you?!

He storms out of the room. Tears stream down her face. Michael wipes them off

Michael*whispers* Close your eyes

She gives him a confused look but closes them

Michael: Now open them

She opens her eyes, they're on a beach. She's amazed by the beautiful sight

Jess: Wow, it's beautiful

He smiles

Michael: How do you feel?

She looks at him 

Jess: I'm feeling a lot better now 

She walks over to him 

Me: Thank you for saving me Michael. You're always there when I need you 

She kisses him on the cheek. He touches it and smiles

Michael: I will always be there for you Jess 

She smiles and blushes

Michael: Can we try something?

Jess: Like what?

He puts his hand up to her

Jess: What are you doing?

Michael: Put your hand on mine

She does it

￼He smiles big and is amazed 

Michael: Cool

She gives him a confused look. Has he never touched a hand before? He is a strange kid she thought

Now... Twenty Five years old

Jess is sitting on a bench, sketching a flower that's on the ground in front of her. Michael appears behind her

Michael: JESS!!!

She jumps and screams, dropping her sketchbook and pencil

Jess: Fuck! 

He starts laughing at her. She looks at him

Jess: Michael!

She picks up the sketchbook and pencil. He jumps over the bench and sits down next to her. She couldn't help but laugh

Jess: I hate when you do that 

Michael: Aww are you mad? 

Jess: I was but seeing you puts a smile on my face 

He laughs to himself 

Michael: What are you up to?

Jess: I was sketching this flower, check it out

She shows him, he smiles

Michael: Wow that's really cool 

A couple pass by and give her a weird look 

Jess: It reminds me of that flower you gave me

Girl*whispers* She's talking to herself

She hears her then looks down while holding the sketch book close to her. He looks down as well

Jess: Michael

He looks at her

Michael: Yeah?

Jess: Why am I the only one who can see you?

He looks away 

Michael: I wish I could tell you but I can't

She looks at him

Jess: You don't trust me?

Michael: Of course I trust you but you wouldn't believe me if I told you

Jess: Try me

She sticks her hand out to him. He smiles and puts his hand on hers

￼Jess: I'll believe you 

He looks at her and smiles

Michael: Okay I'll tell you

He puts his hand down and takes a deep breath

Michael: I'm... 

Thunder roars. She jumps and looks at the sky

Me: Huh that's strange. It's not suppose to rain

She looks and sees that Michael is gone

Jess: And you're gone... again 

He would always disappear like that. It always made her think if she's just going crazy and pretending he's there like if she made him up as an imaginary friend. She sighs. It starts to rain so she quickly closes her sketchbook, gets up, and leaves


	2. Hunted

The rain becomes heavier. Both Jess and her sketchbook were soaked. She was using it as an umbrella. It was cold and freezing but she kept going. She was halfway to her place. She passes by a hooded man who stares her down but she ignores him. There's two guys leaning in a corner of a wall, they look and stare her down as well. They whisper to each other. She couldn't understand what they said but the sounds of their voice gave her chills. She looks back and notices all three of them following her so she quickly looks back and continues to walk. They begin to laugh but very creepy like. She looks back at them, they're getting closer to her. She faces forward and bumps into yet another hooded man but there were two other hooded men with him. He smiles big at her

Guy: You can't escape from us

She backs away

Guy behind her: We are everywhere

She sees an alleyway and runs, they chase after her. She runs all the way to the end of the alley only to come across a wall

Jess: Shit! 

She turns around and sees the six hooded men staring at her

Jess: What do you want from me?!

They all start laughing as one steps forward

Guy: We want you of course

He starts walking towards her. She backs away

Jess: Get away from me!

Suddenly her body freezes, it felt like something was controlling her. There was a voice in her head that said " Don't worry, I'll make it slow and painful" it sounded like his voice. He gets closer until...

*BOOM*

Someone lands on the ground in between Jess and the hooded man. Jess is able to move but falls back from the force of the landing. She looks and sees the backside of a guy in front of her. Wings come out of his back and spread apart. They were white but some parts of it were black. He turns his head and looks at her. Her eyes get wide

Me: Michael?


	3. You're An

He smiles then faces forward

Michael: Go back to Gabriel

Guy: We have orders to kill the human and we will not leave until it's done

Michael: Leave or else

Guy: You are willing to betray us for a human? 

Michael: Yes. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect her. Even if that means betraying my own kind

They all growl

Guy: You are a fool! Once Gabriel knows what you've done here, he'll come for the human if we fail

Michael: And fail you will

The hooded guy looks behind him

Guy: Come brothers! Kill the human!

They all run and jump at Michael but suddenly freeze in mid air, staring at him. He smirks as they're all thrown in the air and fly all the way up until you can no longer see them. The rain stops. Michael's wings go away. He turns around and goes over to Jess. He sticks his hand out to her. She looks at him then slowly takes his hand. He pulls her up

Michael: I gave us some time,    
where can we hide?

She just stares at him, still in shock 

Michael: Jess! 

She quickly looks at him 

Jess: Michael? 

Michael: Where can we hide? 

Jess: My place is halfway down the street

Michael: Then let's go

They rush out of the alley. They start heading to her place still holding hands as they pass by a large crowd, bumping into everyone. She notices that they weren't just looking at her. She looks in a puddle and sees his reflection. Usually his reflection is never there but this time it was. A guy passes by them so she pushes Michael into him

Guy: Hey! watch it buddy

Michael: Sorry...

He looks at her, she's in shock

Michael: What was that for?

She stops and points at him

Jess: He saw you

Michael: Jess we really need to hide 

Jess *still pointing* Why did he see you?

He grabs her hand

Michael: I'll tell you when we get to your place; alright?

She nods 

Jess: It's across the street

She points at it. Michael just walks in the street. Jess sees a car

Jess: Michael!

She runs and tackles him as the car honks and drives passes them. She's catching her breath. He looks at her 

Jess: Are you out of your damn mind?! You could have gotten killed! 

He smiles big 

Michael: You saved me 

Jess: No shit I did 

She gets off him and sticks her hand out to him. He grabs it and gets up. He looks at her, she's shaking and still catching her breath 

Michael: It was that bad?

She looks at him

Jess: You just don't walk into the street like that! You look both ways until there's no cars and then cross! Dammit Michael, don't ever do that again!

He gets a worried look 

Michael: Wow, I didn't know things were...

Jess: Dangerous? Yeah. Come on, my place is right here 

They go up to the apartment building and head in. They start walking down the hallway, passing by the other doors. Some people were out and about. Michael would look at them but they would give him a weird look 

Girl *Whispering* Whose that?

Other girl *Whispering* she's never brought a guy here 

Michael looks at them, smiles, and waves 

Michael: Hi, I'm Michael! 

They smile and wave back 

Girl *Whispering* He's cute 

Jess grabs his hand

Jess: Michael 

He looks at her 

Michael: What? 

Jess: Don't talk to them 

Michael: I'm just being nice 

Jess: They're not nice. Trust me 

She glares at them as she wraps her arm around his and they continue to walk. They stop at a door. She takes out her keys, her hands were still shaking. She struggles to get the key in. He's staring at her hand then looks at her

Michael: Are you alright?

Jess: Just shaken by everything that has happened 

He puts his hand on hers. She looks at him 

Michael: It's going to be okay 

She nods then gets the key in and unlocks the door. She opens it as they both head in. She slams and locks the door then looks at him

Jess: Talk... Now!

He puts his hands up

Michael: Jess calm down

Jess: Who the hell were those guys?! Why were they after me?! How do they know you?!

He goes up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders 

Michael: Shh...stop yelling. We're hiding; remember?

Jess: Yeah, you're right. Sorry 

Michael: Those "guys" that attacked you weren't human

She gives him a weird look

Michael: They're angels 

Jess: What?

Michael: They were sent down here to kill you 

Jess: Kill me? Why?

Michael: Because of me

Jess: Wait, wait, wait, wait. I'm confused. If they're angels; then that means they came from... Heaven?

She points up 

Michael: Is that what humans call it? Interesting... But yes they came from up there

Jess: You said you were willing to betray your own kind which means that... You're an angel?

He nods. She's in shock

Michael: Would you have believed me if I had told you earlier?

She shakes her head 

Jess: Not a chance in hell

He laughs to himself

Jess: So; what the hell did you do up there? 

Michael: I was never suppose to be down here with humans. Being up there and knowing there's another world out there. How can you not want to find out what it was? We hear whispers of them, calling us, asking for help. We never responded but then you called me and I came. He was so pissed at me but I didn't care. Over the years I've gotten close to you which he feared. Then when I almost told you who I was, be brought me back and he was going to make sure I never came back ever again. I heard you in danger so I escaped and found you. They know the only thing that would hurt me is by killing you and they won't stop until you're dead. He doesn't like you very much 

Jess: Who? Go...

He quickly covers her mouth 

Michael: Sh, sh, sh don't say his name, he'll hear you 

He uncovers her mouth 

Michael: But yes, he's the one I'm talking about. Gabriel was the one who sent those angels after you 

Jess: Whose that? 

Michael: He was my friend but now he's against me. I know he'll come down here for you but I won't let him or anyone take you from me 

She smiles

Jess: Is he worse than those angels?

Michael: You have no idea

Jess: Are we safe here?

Micheal: For now, yes. When the time comes, we'll go somewhere else. I know a place they don't know about

She hugs him. He just stands there, confused

Michael: What are you doing?

Jess: It's called a hug, wrap your arms around me

He slowly does and smiles

Michael: Hmm...this feels nice

He hugs tighter

Jess: Ow too tight

He loosens his grip

Michael: Sorry. I always forget how strong I am compared to you

She laughs

Jess: Thanks for saving yet again and being here with me

He smiles

Michael: Thank you for saving me

Jess: Your welcome

They stop hugging and look at each other

Me: Well I'm going to get out of these soaked clothes which I see the rain didn't touch you once

He checks himself then laughs 

Michael: It dried up

She laughs

Jess: Make yourself at home

She goes into her room, grabs clean clothes, goes in the bathroom, and takes a shower


	4. A Warning

God was sitting at the table. Gabriel walks in. God looks at him 

Gabriel: Michael has betrayed us. He attacked our own to protect the human 

God growls and hits the table in anger, it makes a rumbling sound. Gabriel stands there with no emotion

Gabriel: What do you want me to do?

God: Talk him out of this nonsense. Bring him back before things get worse

Gabriel: As you wish

He walks out

After that...

Michael's by the window looking up in the sky. Jess comes out of the bathroom and walks over to him

Jess: Are you alright?

He looks at me

Michael: Yeah of course

Jess: Do you regret it? Leaving up there for me?

Michael: Of course not. I've never left your side and I'm not planning to. I'm bonded to you Jess. I made the oath when we first put our hands together and I swear to always protect you no matter what

She smiles big at him then sticks her hand out to him. He puts his hands on hers and smiles 

Jess: I'll never leave your side either Michael and I'll try my best to protect you as well

She sticks her other hand out to him

Michael: The other hand to?

She smiles and nods as he puts his other hand on hers. They smile and  stare into each other's eyes while slowly leaning their heads to each other's

Michael come here now!

Michael suddenly disappears. Jess looks around 

Jess: Michael?!

He was gone

Jess: Shit!

She runs into her room, closes and locks the door. Michael's back at the alleyway.  Gabriel's in front of him

￼

Micheal: You got here fast

Gabriel: When they told me you attacked them, I had to make sure he sent me down here. Don't worry I'm not here to kill the human 

Michael: Her name is Jess 

Gabriel: I don't care what the humans name is. I'm here to bring you back

Michael: And why would I do that? I caused alot of trouble up there and I'm pretty sure if I go back I'll be punished or worse

Gabriel: He'll let you off the hook but you need to forget the girl and come back with me

Michael: Do you think I'm stupid Gabriel? I know you'll kill her once I'm not there to protect her. I know what you're capable of

Gabriel: She's caused nothing but trouble. She knows about us because of you. If she tells the other humans

Michael: She won't tell a soul I can promise you that. Just go Gabriel and leave us alone. No matter what you say I won't change my mind. I'm where I want to be

Gabriel: You know what'll happen if you stay right?

Michael sighs

Michael: I'm not leaving her, even if it means that

Gabriel: I don't believe what I'm hearing

Michael: It's because...

Gabriel: Yeah I know why and that's just pathetic. You in love with a human, give me a break. Angels and humans are not meant for each other 

Michael: How do you know? You've never even tried it. I bet you'd fall in love with a human if you were down here all the time 

Gabriel: Have you lost your mind? I'm already in love Michael, you know that 

Michael laughs 

Michael: Sure you are 

Gabriel glares 

Gabriel: He's not going to be happy when I go back without you

Michael: What's he going to do? Come down here? I'll take my chances 

Gabriel shakes his head 

Gabriel: Such a disappointment 

Michael: You'll get over it 

Gabriel: We'll see about that

Gabriel's wings come out. He flies into the sky. Michael's back in Jess's apartment. He looks around

Michael: Jess!

She unlocks and opens the door

Jess: Michael?

She sees him then runs over and hugs him. He hugs back

Michael: Are you alright?

Jess: I'm fine. What happened to you? You just disappeared

Michael: Gabriel called me. We had a little chat 

Jess: I'm guessing it wasn't good since you're back here

He shakes his head then strokes her head

Michael: You should sleep, you look exhausted

Jess: Your right I should. It's been a very long crazy day. Here let me set up a bed for you

She takes the covers off the couch and pulls the bed out. She goes in her room, grabs pillows and a blanket from her bed, and sets them on the other bed. He watches

Jess: There you go

He smiles

Michael: Thanks

Bright lightning flashes while thunder roars, turning off the power. Jess jumps and hides under the blanket on his bed. He gets in with her and laughs

Michael: You okay Jess?

She looks and smiles at him

Jess: Now I am, knowing you're here with me

He smiles big. She cuddles into him and eventually falls asleep. He lays there with his arms around her, enjoying the moment until he falls asleep as well


	5. Sweet Dreams

Jess was hiding under the bed. It was storming outside. She hears her adopted mom screaming in the other room

Mom: No stop please! 

Her adopted dad was beating her. He finally stops and leaves the room then starts heading to Jess's

Mom: Leave her alone!

Dad: Shut your mouth bitch!

He opens the door and walks in the room

Dad: I know where you're hiding

He walks over to the bed. She covers her mouth and begins to shake as tears stream down her face

Michael wakes up from hearing Jess cry in her sleep. He put his hand on her cheek and wipes the tears off

Michael *whispering* It's going to be okay Jess

She hears Michael's voice

Michael *whispering* close your eyes, count to three, then open them

She closes them

Jess *whispering* one... two...

Dad: I wonder whose under the bed

Jess*whispering* Three

She opens her eyes and is looking up into the sky, at the moon

Michael: Hey

She looks and sees Michael laying next to me

Jess: Hey; what's going on?

Michael: You were having a bad dream so I'm making you a good one

He gets up then helps her up

Michael: Come on

Jess: Where are we going?

He points up. She looks up then at him

Jess: Are you going to fly me up there?

He smirks

Michael: WE'RE going to fly up there

She gives him a confused look then sees wings come out from behind her. She quickly looks at him

Jess: Oh my god 

She quickly covers her mouth. He smiles 

Michael: You're safe to say it in here

Jess: Am I an angel like you? 

Michael: What do you think?

She looks at her wings

Jess: They're beautiful 

He smiles and grabs her hands. She looks back at him

Michael: Hang on tight 

She grabs his hands tightly. They fly up into the sky 

Jess: Oh shit!

She quickly grab onto him

Michael: Don't worry I got you

He wraps his arms around her and flies higher

Michael: Look

She looks back and sees the clouds. The moon was shining bright at them.  She looks at him

Michael: Ready to fly?

Jess: I don't know if I can do it

Michael: Do you trust me?

Jess: Of course I do

He smiles

Michael: Good...now fly

He lets go of her. She starts falling down while screaming. He follows

Jess: You asshole! I didn't think you'd let go!

He shrugs and smiles 

Jess: Michael I can't!

Michael: Yes you can! I believe in you!

She sees herself getting close to the ground so she closes her eyes. She suddenly stops. She opens her eyes, looking right at the ground. She looks back and sees Michael holding onto her

Michael: That was close

Jess: I panicked

Michael: It's okay. No one gets it right the first time

Jess: Can we try again?

Michael: Of course

He files back into the sky, still holding onto her. He stops then turns her around so she's facing him

Michael: Concentrate. Don't focus on the gravity 

She nods

Jess: Alright

Michael: I'll be right behind you

He lets go of her again. She's diving straight down this time. Michael's flying down next to her. She concentrates and her wings flap. She stops in the air. Michael passes her then quickly stops and flies over to her

Jess: I'm doing it! I'm actually flying!

He lightly claps then sticks his hand out to her

Michael: Shall we fly?

She smiles and takes his hand 

Jess: Yes we shall 

They start flying in the clouds while holding each other's hands. They go down to the ocean and fly above it. She looks down and touches the water with her other hand then splashes him

Michael: Hey!

He splashes her back and laughs. She splashes him again but with more water, making him spit it out. He pulls her to him and they both fall in the water. They reach the surface and laugh. They had their arms around each other. They look in each other's eyes as their heads start leaning in

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*


	6. It Grows

Jess and Michael quickly wake up from the alarm clock. Michael looks around the room in a panic

Michael: What the hell is that?

She laughs

Jess: It's just an alarm, calm down

She turns around and turns it of, she looks at the time 

Jess *whispers* Holy shit 

She turns around and faces him. He calms himself and lays back down

Jess: You good?

He looks at her 

Michael: Yeah, sorry

Jess: Don't be, it startles me to

She strokes his hair, he smiles

Michael: I was having fun in that dream

She laughs 

Jess: I know you were, I was to. I felt like I was really flying with you 

Michael: You liked it then? 

Jess: Best dream ever

He smiles big and grabs her hand. He starts rubbing it as she watches

Jess: Is it safe for me to go outside?

He stops and looks at her

Michael: Why do you want to go outside?

Jess: That alarm was for me to get ready for work

He gives her a confused look

Michael: What's work?

Jess: It's something I have to go to in order to stay living here if that makes sense to you

Michael: Strange but if that's the case then I'll go with you and keep an eye out to make sure Gabriel doesn't come and try anything

Jess: It's going to be a long shift. The sun will be down by the time I get out

Michael: Whatever it takes to make sure you're safe

Jess: Alright then

She gets out of bed and goes to her room. Michael gets out  and walks around the apartment. He goes over to a stereo, leans over, and stares at it 

Michael: What is this? 

He touches it. The music turns on 

Music: Baby, don't understand! 

The music is loud. He quickly covers his ears and stands up

Michael: Jess! 

Music: Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands 

She comes out of the room, runs over, and turns the music off. She laughs

Jess: What are you doing out here?

He uncovers his ears 

Michael: I was curious of what that was but I regret finding that out 

Jess: It's just music 

She turns it back on, he covers his ears again. She lowers the volume 

Music: This time will be the last. I fear unless I make it all so clear. I need you so 

He slowly uncovers his ears and looks at her

Jess: See? Music 

Michael: Music

Jess: Just listen to it. I'm going to finish getting dressed

Michael sits on the floor and stares at it, listening to the music. Jess goes back in her room 

Music: Take these broken wings. And learn to fly again and learn to live so free

An hour later they're both heading to Jess's job. Michael's checking out his surroundings, amazed. She looks at him and smiles at his cuteness

Jess: So what do you think of the human world so far?

￼Michael: I like it. It's nothing like up there

Jess: Really? I honestly thought it would be like this. People everywhere enjoying the afterlife where they're safe and happy

Michael: Huh? It's just angels where I'm from. There is a place where the humans go after death but we're not allowed there

Jess: I wonder why

Michael: It's pretty obvious if you think about it

He stops and looks at her 

Michael: Why do you think there making a big deal out of us? 

Jess: Because you left and attacked your own kind over a human? 

He stares at her 

Michael: Oh yeah 

She laughs and wraps her arms around his 

Jess: We're almost there 

A couple of minutes later they stop at a door

Jess: Well here we are 

Michael looks 

Michael: So this is work? 

Jess: Yup 

She faces him 

Jess: So how are you going to do this? 

Michael: What do you mean?

Jess: Are you going to come inside or wait out here?

He looks inside her job then looks around outside

Michael: I'll watch from there

He points at a big tree. She couldn't help but laugh

Jess: Sorry I didn't to mean to laugh, I just wasn't expecting that 

Michael: You just wait and see

She smirks

Jess: Are you sure you don't want to come in? I'd feel safer with you inside

Michael: Trust me it's best if I'm out here

Jess: Okay Michael. Be careful there's a bunch of crazy people out here. Not everyone is a good person down here 

Michael: I'll keep that in mind. Be careful in there

He kisses her cheek. She touches it and blushes. He smiles at her

Jess: Well I'm going to head inside now before I get yelled at. Have fun out here 

Michael: Hmph

She heads inside. Michael starts heading over to the tree but stops at the street 

Michael: Look both ways until there's no cars 

He looks 

Michael: And cross

He crosses the street 

Michael: Good job Michael

Three Hours Later...

Jess leaves work and walks over to the tree. Michael was laying on a big tree trunk . He sees her then jumps off

Jess: Don't worry everything's alright. It's my lunch break and I wanted to come and check on you

Michael: I'm fine

Jess: You're not bored or anything?

He shakes his head

Jess: You are a very strange angel; you know that?

He smiles and shrugs

Jess: I brought you this 

She hands him a paper bag

Jess: I don't know if angels eat but just in case you do and you're hungry

He takes it and smiles

Michael: Thanks Jess

Jess: Your welcome. I have to get back to work but I have two hours left so hang in there

Michael: Well now I have human food so I'm all good

She smiles then starts walking away. He flies up and sits on the tree trunk. He sets the bag on his lap

Michael: Hey

She stops and looks at him. He touches the tree with both his hands and flowers blossom out of it. They fall out of the tree and fly around her. She's amazed 

Michael: Still think I'm strange?

She looks at him and shakes her head

Me: You're a good hearted angel and very sweet 

He smiles big 

Michael: So are you 

Jess: Oh please I've gotten you in so much trouble 

Michael: So 

Jess: Well look at you. Starting to like the trouble maker life huh? 

He smirks 

Michael: Get back to work Jess 

She smirks 

Jess: See you in two hours

She walks away and heads back to work. He takes the food out of the bag and starts eating it

Two hours later... Michael's watching Jess from the tree. He looks around then quickly flies out of the tree and lands onto a roof

Michael: I know you're here

He looks to his right

￼Michael: Why are you here Gabriel?

Gabriel: Just here to talk. Give you another chance to change your mind

Michael: I said I'm not going back; why can't he understand that?

Gabriel: Michael I'm here to warn you. Me only, not him 

Michael: Why do you even care? 

Gabriel: Because I'm your friend 

Michael: You were my friend Gabriel but then you betrayed me 

Gabriel: I was trying to save you 

Michael: Save me? You tried to get me captured and then you tried to kill Jess by sending out the youth; are you kidding me? 

Gabriel: I was trying to protect you. You wanted to leave and come here to be with a human. Do you know how crazy that sounds? 

Michael: Oh get over it. I'm here, you're here 

Gabriel: You have no idea what's coming. Things are going to get worse

Michael: Go away!!

His tell echoes. The force of it makes the floor collapse and hits Gabriel, pushing him back but he keeps his balance. Michael falls to his knees and yells in pain while grabbing onto his chest

￼Gabriel: This is exactly what I'm talking about. Look what's happening to you. Look what it's doing to you

Michael glares at him still in pain

Michael: You think I don't know? I don't care, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with her. I made an oath 

￼Gabriel: What oath?! Don't be a damn fool Michael! Do you really think that human is going to want to be with you when she sees what you become?

Michael: I won't hurt her

Gabriel: You haven't seen it Michael but I have and it controls you!Makes you hurt the ones you love! 

Michael: And who exactly did you see it happen to? Your "love?"

￼Gabriel: Yes. She wanted to see what this place was. She stayed too long and she was different. It controlled her and tried to make her kill me but I caught her and brought her back before it got worse 

The pain stops and Micheal gets up 

Michael: And where is she now?

Gabriel: She's somewhere else. She was banished from our world. I'm not allowed to see her ever again. I miss her 

Michael: I'm sorry Gabriel but I know I can handle it 

Gabriel: No you can't, no one can. When you attack your own kind, it grows. The longer you stay down here, it grows. The closer you get to that human, it grows. If you just come back, it'll all go away

Michael: I know Gabriel! 

Gabriel: And you're not going to come right?

Michael shakes his head. Gabriel glares

Gabriel: Then I'll just have to drag you back by force

Michael: Bring it

Meanwhile...

Jess, her co workers, and their boss are cleaning up. They finish and put everything away

Jess: Well that's the last of it

Boss: Good job today everyone, time to...

Something comes through the roof and falls to the ground. Everyone screams and hides behind the counter. Jess peeks over the counter. Michael's right in her face. He smiles

Michael: Hey

Jess: Hi...

He sees everyone behind her and waves

Michael: Hi, I'm Michael

They slowly wave. He looks at the roof then at them

Michael: Sorry about that

He looks back and sees Gabriel standing there, he's glaring at Jess. Michael looks at her

Michael: Run


	7. Fun?

Michael grabs a chair and throws it at Gabriel. It hits him but doesn't take affect. Michael grabs his chest. Jess, her co workers and boss run out the back door. They all run into the street then split and go their separate ways. Jess continues to run down the street

Stop human!

She suddenly stops

Bow!

She drops to her knees, her hands hit the ground and she lowers her head.  He lands in front of her. She can see his feet

Gabriel: So you're the one Michael's crazy about?

She starts to shake

Gabriel: You think you're so special human? Think you can cause a lot of trouble and get away with it? You're nothing to us

Jess: I've done nothing to you

Gabriel: Silence! Nothing you say will change my mind. This is for Michael's own good. To live without you in his life

He lifts his hand then looks up in shock

Gabriel: Oh Sh... 

A bus falls on him. Jess gains control to her body, gets up, and looks

Jess: Holy shit

Michael: Jess!

She turns around. He flies over and grabs her, still flying. She hangs onto him tightly. He looks at her, not paying attention to where he's flying

Michael: Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!

Jess: Look out!

He looks and dodges a tree but loses control. He looks at her again

Michael: Let go!

Jess: What?!

Michael: Trust me!

She nods, let's go, and falls into the grass. She looks and sees him hit a wall. He slides down to the ground

Michael: That didn't feel good

Jess: Are you alright?!

He smiles

Michael: I'm good! 

She laughs to herself 

Jess: Stay there!

She gets up and starts running over

We're back 

She stops and looks around. The hooded angels had cornered her.  Michael looks at them then at her. She looks at him in a panic

Michael *mouths out* Don't move

She nods and stands still. They all run and jump at her. Michael quickly runs and grabs her but falls to the ground, he lands on his back and slides across the ground, hanging onto her. He stops sliding then they both look at each other

Jess: Shit that was close

Michael: Told you I won't let them take you 

She smiles

Jess: I regret leaving the apartment

Michael: You have to admit this is pretty fun right?

She gives him a confused look

Jess: You think this is fun?

He smiles

Michael: Yeah 

Jess: You can fly, I can't

Michael: I can make you fly

Jess: What?

Michael: Hang on

He moves us out of the way as one of the angels land in the same area they were at. Michael quickly gets up with Jess in his arms. The angels start to jump at them one by one. Michael starts to fight them off using one hand, holding Jess with the other. She was staring to get dizzy from all the movement. The angels stop and surround them 

Michael: Jess 

Jess: Yeah? 

Michael: Remember when I said I can make you fly?

She looks at him, scared

Me: Yeah

Michael: Nows the time 

He throws her in the air. She screams as she goes higher and higher in the air. Michael starts fighting again. She stops then starts falling back down so she screams more. She ends up falling  into his arms. She's shaking and breathing heavily while looking at him. The angels were on the ground but were starting to get back up 

Jess: Don't you ever do that...

Michael: Hold that thought

He throws her back in the air. This time, she goes higher than last time

Jess: Shit! Shit! Shit!

She looks and sees one of the angels flying at her 

Jess: Michael!

Right when the angel's about to grab her, Michael flies up and punches him. He flies down and hits a building. Michael then grabs Jess and flies away. She grabs onto him tightly while shaking. He flies over a boardwalk and lands on the ground slowly. He lets her go and walks around while she watches him

Michael: Wow! What a rush

He looks at her. She has her arms folded while glaring at him

Michael: What?

Jess: I told you not to...

Michael: I know I'm sorry but...

Jess: Let me finish

He stares at her. She walks over to him

Jess: That was fucking awesome!

He gives her a confused look

Michael: You're not mad?

Jess: I was at first but just being up there and the adrenaline rushing through my veins as you fought those assholes while hanging onto me and then saving me yet again!

He grabs her shoulders

Michael: Woah! Slow down

Jess: Sorry that was just so fucking crazy! I've never experienced something so fucking insane! 

She laughs 

Michael: Jess you're scaring me 

Jess: Sorry, sorry, sorry. Are you alright? You hit that wall pretty hard

Michael: Pssh that wall had nothing on me

Jess: But you're alright? Even from the fight? 

Michael: Not a scratch on me

She hugs him tightly, he hugs back and smiles big

Jess: I'm so glad you're in my life Michael. Without you, my life would be terrible and I would have been all alone. You truly are my guardian angel

Michael: Same to you Jess. There's no way I'm letting them get you, especially Gabriel

Me: Didn't you throw a bus at him?

Michael: Please that did nothing to him. I just slowed him down and gave us time to escape

Jess: Why does Gab...

He puts his finger on her lip

Michael: No no no you can't say his name either

Jess: I see

He takes his finger away

Jess: Avoid the two G names, got it

She goes over to the rail and looks at the ocean. He does the same


	8. Powers

Jess: So angels have powers?

Michael: Some do. The youths only control minds

Jess: They can control humans?

Michael: Yup

Jess: Can you?

Michael: Yup

Jess: Can you use it on me?

He looks at her and raises an eyebrow

Michael: You want me to control you?

Jess: Yup

He smirks then faces me

Michael: Sure about this?

She smiles and nods. He looks around 

Michael: See that pole behind you

She turns around and sees it

Jess: Yeah

Do a backflip off it

She suddenly runs over and does a backflip off it. She's shocked but amazed

Jess: Holy shit!!

Michael: Want me to keep going?

Jess: Yeah! 

Michael: Hmm let's see 

He looks around again 

Walk on water 

She jumps over the rail and lands on the water without going through it. She starts walking around 

Jess: I'm actually walking on water 

She walks back to the rail as he grabs and helps her over, he hangs onto her. She looks at him with a big smile

Jess: One more! Make it crazy!

Michael: Okay

He flies in the air and stops

Michael: Alright turn around 

She slowly does as he grabs both her hands. He goes to her ear

Michael *whispering*Do you trust me with your life?

Jess: I do

Walk

She slowly starts walking away from him, literally walking on air. She begins to shake. He flies in front of her and grabs her. She looks at him

Jess: That was... awesome

He smiles big then flies back down to the boardwalk. They don't take their eyes off each other

Jess in her head: I know I can always trust you with my life Michael

He smiles big

Michael: I know I can always trust you with my life to Jess

Her eyes get wide

Jess: Did you just...

He smiles and nods

Jess: Since when?

Michael: Always 

Jess: Were you ever going to tell me?

Michael: I was a long time ago but I wasn't allowed to. But now you know

She playfully punches his shoulder. It didn't take affect on him so he just laughs

Jess: That's for reading my mind

Michael: Sorry? 

She laughs to herself 

Jess: You're so cute when you're confused 

Michael: Oh yeah? Well you're cute in general 

He playfully hits her shoulder. She smiles big 

Jess: Aww stop you're going to make my face red

He smiles strokes her cheek 

Michael: Cutie 

She blushes then looks at the ocean. He does the same

Jess: He really hates me

Michael: Who? Gabriel?

Jess: The way he talked to me. You can hear the anger in his voice

Michael: He's jealous of you

Jess: Jealous of me? 

Michael: Yup 

Jess: There's nothing to be jealous of. I'm just a human compared to an angel

He looks at her 

Michael: Wrong, you're not just a human to me

He gets close to her

Michael: You're an angel to me as well. My angel

She smiles big 

Jess: So that dream of me being an angel and us flying. That's what you want right?

Michael: Yes 

He gets a sad look 

Jess: But I can't become one huh? 

Michael: No 

Jess: Won't I go to heaven when I die? 

Michael: Yes but we'll never see each other 

She gets a sad look

Michael: I wanted you to experience what it's like being an angel because I know you'll never get that chance

Jess: That's why they're trying to kill me right? Because they know I can't become an angel and they want us seperated. It's either that or you go back right? 

He nods and looks down. She grabs his hands as he looks at her

Jess: As long as we're here together then I'm happy with that. I'm happy with you and if they succeed then know that they'll never ever break our bond. We'll never forget each other

He smiles big and grabs her hands tightly

Michael: Jess I...

His face expression changes into a serious look

Jess: Michael?


	9. Fear

Michael

He looks around

I'm watching you

Jess: Michael what's wrong?

I'm waiting

He looks at Jess. She has a worried look on her face

Michael: We need to leave right now

His eyes get wide. He shoves her away from him. She falls to the ground. He looks to his left and gets hit by a bus in the air. It takes him in the water. Jess looks back, sees the broken rail, and sees that Michael was gone. She gets up and runs over to the rail. She sees the bus sinking

Jess: Michael!

She turns around when suddenly Gabriel stabs his hand in her chest. She tries to scream from the pain but nothing comes out of her mouth. She never felt anything so agonizing. Tears stream down her face

Look in my eyes

Her eyes slowly look into his

What do you fear?

He gets inside her head. She's suddenly in another place. She looks around and sees Michael dead on the ground. The flower was in his hand, dead as well. She's in shock

Jess: Michael?

She starts crying

Gabriel: Aww how touching

She snaps out of it then see Gabriel smirking at her

Gabriel: You really do care about him after all. He's really going to miss you

He pulls his hand out of her, she falls off the broken rail. The last thing she sees is her soul coming out

*SPLASH* 

Michael sees Jess fall into the water. A metal bar had stabbed through his chest with the weight of the bus pressing on it. He tries getting it off by pushing it but it wouldn't come out. He sees her sinking deeper into the ocean so he uses his leg to push the bus back a bit then grabs the metal bar and breaks it off. He forces himself out of it as blood comes out. His wings come as he flies over to her. He grabs her and flies up to the surface and in the air but quickly falls to his knees on the boardwalk. He yells in pain then looks at Jess. Her eyes were open but she wasn't moving

Michael: Jess?!

He lays her down and puts his head on her chest. He doesn't hear a heartbeat

Michael: Jess!!

He looks up and sees Gabriel holding Jess's soul in his arms

Michael: What did you do?! What the fuck did you do?!

Gabriel: What do you think I did? I collected what I needed

Gabriel looks at her soul. Michael glares and stands up

Michael: Bring her back to life... Now!

Gabriel: No 

Michael: Don't make me kill you Gabriel because I will 

Gabriel glares

Gabriel: You want her? Come and get her

He flies off, Michael flies after him. He catches up to him and tries grabbing Jess's soul but Gabriel moves out of the way and gets scratched in the face by him. Michael's chest starts hurting so he falls back to the ground next to Jess's body. He grabs onto it and yells in pain while looking up

Michael: GABRIEL!!!

He watches Gabriel fly away into the sky

Michael: Come back... please

He looks at Jess's body and crawls over to her. He sits down and picks her up, sitting her on his lap as he holds her close to him while stroking her cheek. He starts to panic as a tear slides down his face

Michael: I was suppose to protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry Jess, I'm so sorry

He cuddles into her. He hears something and quickly looks in the sky. There's a dark angel going after Gabriel. It reaches and starts attacking him. It bites Gabriel, making him drop Jess's soul. The dark angel goes after and grabs her. Gabriel flies off while the dark angel flies back down and lands in front of Michael. The dark angel changes its form. Michael glares 

Michael: Lucifer

Lucifer: The one and only

Michael: What do you want?

Lucifer: I think the question is what do YOU want? And I have what YOU want

Lucifer looks at Jess's soul then at Michael

Lucifer: This is what YOU want right? To bring the human back?

Michael: Yes

Lucifer: I'll give her to you. IF you agree to hear me out on why I'm doing this. You know, helping you out

Michael: Fine whatever just give me her soul

Lucifer smiles

Lucifer: Allow me

He puts Jess's soul back in her body. She gasps and looks at him

Me: Michael?

He smiles big 

Michael: Jess

He looks and sees that Lucifer is gone. He looks back at her

Me: What did I miss?

He laughs 

Michael: A whole lot

Meanwhile...

￼Gabriel walks in limping with his hand on his shoulder

God: Gabriel? What happened to you?!

Gabriel: I had the humans soul in my arms. On my way here, your brother interfered 

God goes over to him and looks at his neck. It's bleeding with smoke coming out of it 

Gabriel: It's not that bad

He could tell Gabriel was in pain. He touches his neck and it heals 

Gabriel: What would you like me to do now? 

God: You need to rest, he's weakened you. I'll take it from here

Gabriel nods then walks away

Afterwards...

Jess and Michael walk down the hallway to the apartment building. She had his arm around her neck, he was grabbing onto his chest with his other hand. They reach the door. She takes out her keys, unlocks, and opens the door. They head in and use their backs to close it. She looks at him 

Jess: Are you alright?

He nods then looks at her

Michael: Are you?

She nods

Jess: Yeah

He hugs her tightly 

Michael: I thought I lost you forever 

She hugs him back

Jess: Me to 

She looks at him

Jess: Come on you need to lay down

She helps him to the bed. He slowly lays on his back 

Jess: Let me see 

He moves his hand out of the way from his chest. The wound is bleeding

Michael: Don't worry it'll heal on its own

Jess: I'm going to clean the blood off

She gets up and walks over to the sink. She grabs her head. Michael sees

Michael: Jess?

She looks at him

Jess: Something's wrong with me

She collapse. He quickly gets out of bed but falls to his knees and grabs his head while yelling 

Do I have your attention now? Meet me at the abandoned room across the humans place tomorrow 

The pain stops. Michael quickly gets up and runs over to Jess. He puts his head on her chest, her heart is still beating. He shakes her

Michael: Jess 

She doesn't wake up. He picks her up and lays her on the bed 

Michael: Don't worry Jess, I'll be here

He lays in bed with her and passes out


	10. Consequences

Jess and Michael were still sleeping 

Michael wake up

He quickly wakes up

Did you forget about our little meeting? Come on over, I'll be waiting

He looks at Jess, she looks peaceful in her sleep. He gets out of bed. He looks at his chest, his wound is healed. He covers Jess up to make her comfortable then leaves. He looks around the hallway, no one's there. He walks across and heads in the room. Lucifer was looking out the window. He turns around once Michael comes in

Lucifer: There he is. Come, sit

They go over to a table and sit. Michael's glaring at him

Lucifer: What's with the look?

Michael: What did you do to Jess?

Lucifer: Well I had to make sure you weren't lying to me when I said I wanted to talk so when I put the humans soul back in her body, I put a little of me inside to control her. It's so much fun when they're human because it's so damn easy. Yours however was a challenge but it gets easier when it's already inside you. Don't worry she'll wake up, I promise

Michael: Talk then 

Lucifer smirks

Lucifer: I know what you're becoming and I'm here to collect you when that day comes

Michael: And what if I refuse?

He laughs

Lucifer: Do you know what you're becoming?

Micheal: Yeah I'm becoming you 

He shakes his head 

Lucifer: Is that what he told you? Hmph.. You're becoming a dark angel. My servant, my collector, my messenger, my slave. Does that human of yours know? 

Michael: She doesn't need to

Lucifer: Because you know she'll try to save you right?

Michael: Exactly

Lucifer: I'd tell her if I were you before you hurt the poor girl... Physically 

Michael: I would never

Lucifer: That choice is not up to you anymore. It's what the darkness inside you wants and when it gets stronger and stronger, it'll take over your body

Michael: I'm not weak, I can control it

Lucifer: It doesn't matter if you're strong or weak. No angel can stop it from happening unless you go back home which I'm not telling you to. Stay as long as you like

Michael: I get it now. You want me to stay so that I can turn and you can just snatch me up and take me away from Jess. I won't let that happen

Lucifer lunges at Michael, stopping right at his face. They're glaring at each other 

Lucifer: I fucking helped you bring that human back to life! Without my help she would be dead so the least you can do is return the fucking favor!

His eyes turned black but he calms himself and sits back 

Lucifer: Sorry... Got carried away but you get my point 

Michael: I do and the answer is no

Lucifer: Aren't you tired of it? Dealing with the ones who won't leave you both alone all the damn time? Are you tired of protecting her? 

Michael: I will never stop; do you hear me? I will die protecting her

He gets quiet 

Michael: And I love her￼

Lucifer: You keep telling yourself that. You're going to need me one day, I can promise you that

Michael:  We'll see about that

He smirks

Lucifer: thanks for listening to me kid now get out of here

Michael gets up and walks to the door

Lucifer: You will be mine Mickey

Michael ignores him and leaves then heads to Jess's place and closes the door. He rests his head against it for a couple of seconds then goes to check on Jess, she's still sleeping. He lays in bed with her

Michael: Jess

She doesn't wake up. He grabs her hand and stares at her for hours, eventually falling asleep

What do you fear?

Jess gets the memories again with Michael dead on the ground 

He'll be mine soon. Enjoy it while it lasts 

She quickly opens her eyes. The covers were over her and Michael who was sleeping next to her. He looked adorable and peaceful like if he was human. She smiles then looks and sees his hands holding onto hers. She looks back at him then strokes his cheek. He wakes up and smiles while putting his hand on hers which was on his cheek

Michael: You're finally awake

Jess:  Have I been asleep for a long time?

Michael: A couple of days

Jess: Wow,  really?

He nods

Michael: What the last thing you remember?

She thinks about it

Jess: I was going to clean your wound then my head started to hurt and... I don't remember anything after that but I woke up and saw you

Michael: You fell to the ground and fell asleep. You were being controlled.  You had me worried 

Jess: Controlled by who?

Michael: Someone very powerful but someone who saved you when I couldn't

Jess: Saved me?

He nods then looks down. She goes over and hugs him. He looks at her and hugs back tightly

Jess: I know you tried your best to save me but I'm alive and I'm awake now

He nods. She grab the covers but he  stops her. She looks at him

Jess: What's wrong?

Michael: I hope you don't mind but I moved us 

She raises an eyebrow then pulls the covers off.  They were in a house. She gets out of bed and looks out the window. She sees a beach. It was the same place Michael took her when they were kids

Jess: Oh my...

She stops herself. Michael goes behind her. She looks at him

Jess: We haven't been here in years. It's still in one piece

Michael: I kept it safe this whole time. I even brought your stuff here when you were sleeping plus human food 

She laughs to herself 

Jess: Aww that's so sweet of you. You even got yourself some new clothes 

She points behind him where there's a pile of clothes lying there

Jess: Are you turning human on me?

He laughs

Michael: Got to learn how to live the human life 

She smiles 

Michael: I knew you would like it being here again 

Jess: Are you kidding? I love it. This is the place we always stayed at when we were kids. When I wanted to get away from my adopted dad. This is our happy place 

He smiles

Michael: I also brought this

He opens his hand and it's the flower. She smiles big

Michael: I know how special this is to you since you know, you've kept it this whole time 

He grabs her hand and puts the flower on it

Jess: Thank you Michael

Michael: Your welcome

He suddenly grabs his chest and falls to his knees, yelling in pain

Jess: Michael?!

She grabs his shoulder

Michael: No get away! 

She backs up. He yells louder. She looks at the flower and sees a pedal turning black. She's shocked. He stops and slowly gets up while catching his breath then looks at her. His eyes were pitch black as blood slides down his face. His nose and ears bleed as well

Jess: Fuck...

Michael: What?

She puts the flower on the counter then goes over to him

Jess: Michael you should lay down

She helps him in bed. He gets a worried look

Michael: What's wrong?

Jess: You're bleeding, hold on

She runs into the bathroom. Michael touches his nose and sees the blood then closes his eyes. She comes back with a tissue. He opens his eyes and looks at her, they were back to normal. She starts wiping the blood off 

Jess: Are you okay? 

He nods

Jess: What the hell was that about?

Michael: I don't want to tell you 

Jess: Why not?

He stares at her 

Michael: Because you'll tell me to go back

Jess: Are you dying?

He shakes his head

Jess: Should I be worried?

He stays quiet 

Jess: Michael? 

Michael: I need to rest, it took alot of energy out of me

He turns away from her. She puts the blanket over him

Jess: I don't know if this helps but I just want to make sure you're comfortable

Michael: Thanks Jess

She kisses his cheek. His eyes were still open. She goes over to his ear

Jess *whispering* It's my turn to protect you

He smiles. She sits on a chair and faces him. He closes his eyes and falls asleep


	11. Final Warning

A couple of hours later...

Jess was sitting next to Michael, checking on him. He was lying on his back and the blanket was off him. He was breathing heavily, shaking, sweating, and looked pale. She puts her hand on his forehead, he was very warm so she goes to the sink, grab a paper towel and wets it

Michael

He quickly opens his eyes. Jess feels a breeze behind her and turns around. Michael was gone

Jess: Oh no

Michael appears. He's sitting on a chair and his head was lying on a table. He slowly looks up and is shocked

God: You look surprise to see me

Michael slowly sits up

Michael: Didn't think you'd actually come here

He stares at Michael, watching him closely 

God: You're not looking so good Michael

Michael: I'm fine

God: Want me to help you?

Michael: I said I'm fine 

He turns to the side and vomits. God looks and sees blood on the floor then looks back at him. Michael stops and wipes his mouth then looks at God 

God: Suit yourself. Anyways... You've been causing alot of trouble down here

Michael: Me? Gabriel and the youths have been

God: They're just doing what I ask, you're the one whose making things difficult

Michael: I'm not going back if that's why you're here

God: I am but there was something that caught my eye. My brother. He helped you and I know you talked to him. What did he want?

Michael: Now you care what happens to me?

God: I want to protect you Michael. Protect you from him

Michael: You're trying to kill Jess and seperate us. Gabriel almost succeeded until your brother came and saved her

God: And why do you think he did that? Just suddenly appears out of nowhere and helps you 

Michael glares

Michael: Why the fuck do you care?!

He grabs Michael by the throat, he doesn't struggle

God: If I didn't care I wouldn't be here right now. He can't be trusted. He betrayed me, he'll betray you. Don't trust him Michael, all he wants is you so he can turn you against me like he did with the others. As a matter of fact

He stabs his hand in Michael's chest. Michael yells while grabbing onto God's arm, trying to pull it out of him. The room starts to shake

God: Let's look at the damage

He's able to see how much darkness has consumed Michael

God: Look at that. You're almost there Michael. You need to forget Jess and come back before it's too late

Michael: Never!

Suddenly god is forced back but stupid himself while letting Michael go. Michael falls to the ground then looks at him. His eyes were pitch black as they bled. God goes over and sticks his hand out to him

God: Take my hand Michael. I can help you. Everything you've done will be forgiven and forgotten. Things will get back to normal. Final warning

Michael looks at his hand then glares at him

Michael: No

God glares at him

God: Then you will be punished and you will suffer the consequences when the human is dealt with

Michael: I'll be waiting

God: And you'll regret it

He flies into the sky. Michael appears at the house behind Jess

Michael: Jess 

She jumps and looks at him 

Jess: Oh shit! 

He covers her mouth 

Michael: Sorry

Jess: Michael? 

He stares at her, exhausted. His eyes change back to normal. She goes up to him with a concerned look and puts her hands on his cheeks, wiping the blood off his eyes

Jess: You're burning up

Michael: I'm fine Jess 

Jess: No you're not Michael, come on

She helps him back in bed. She runs and grabs the wet paper towel then runs back to him. He's staring at her the whole time. She's start patting his face and neck. He puts his hand on her cheek and smiles

Michael: My guardian angel 

She smiles. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. His hand drops. She stops, grabs his hand, and lays it next to him on the bed. She sees a mark on his chest, it was deep. She gets ready to touch it when Michael suddenly grabs her hand, making her gasp. His eyes were still closed

Michael: Don't touch it

Jess: Sorry 

Michael: It's okay

She lays next to him and wraps her arm around him. He was still holding her hand but grips it more. She lets out a smile


	12. Brother

God is sitting, waiting

Lucifer: Hello brother

He looks at him

Lucifer: Didn't think you'd ever want to meet face to face

God: To give you a warning about Michael. Stay away from him

Lucifer: He's made his choice, he wants to stay with the human so let him. It won't end well but at least let him be happy before he dies

God: You just don't get it do you? All you want is make him a slave while he can be safe up there, free

Lucifer: All you need to do is let the girl go with him. With the angels

God: Are you out of your damn mind? A human up there with angels?

Lucifer: You mean angel 

God: No 

Lucifer: The only way he'll go back is if she goes with him and if you're not going to accept it then just leave and let me handle it

God: Let you handle it? Last I heard you "handled" it by hurting one of my own

Lucifer smirks

Lucifer: He got in the way

God: I told you if you ever hurt one of mines then there will be a war

Lucifer laughs

Lucifer: A war? We have a much bigger problem than a war my dear brother. One of YOURS is becoming one of MINES and you're all getting in my way

They have a staredown

God: Stay away!

Lucifer: Go to hell!

The ground trembles

God: Do you really want to go up against me again? 

Lucifer: I'm alot stronger now since I've been taking your own kind one by one by one. They've given me so much strength but Michael, he's a very strong one. So strong that I'll be able to take you down along with every angel and human up there. You just sit and watch brother, the fun is just beginning 

He walks away. God glares at him as he disappears. His wings come out and he flies into the sky


	13. Never You

Jess is sitting by the ocean, staring at it. She gets up and heads inside. She goes over to the bed to check on Michael but he wasn't there 

Jess: Michael?

He comes out of the bathroom shirtless. He had a towel wrapped around his waist while drying his hair. It was like nothing had ever happened to him. He was back to the way he was

Michael: What's up?

She couldn't help but stare 

Jess: Umm just checking to see if you're okay

He smiles

Michael: I'm great actually

Jess: Good...well I'll let you change but if you need anything I'll be outside

She quickly walk away and goes halfway to the ocean. She starts laughing while blushing because she felt embarrassed

Jess: in her head: Oh man nice chest for an angel, didn't think they could get built like that... Oh shit I hope he didn't hear me

Michael: Too late!

She turns around and sees him. He was fully dressed and folding his arms while smirking 

Jess: Damn, you dress fast

He smiles and walks over to me

Michael: So you think I have a nice chest huh?

She blushes more

Jess: Pssh I didn't say that, you're hearing things

He laughs to himself

Michael: You can come inside now unless you want to fantasize about my chest some more

She laughs then starts walking to the house as he followed

Jess: How's your chest by the way?

He smirks

Michael: Do you want me to just take my shirt off for you? You know, so you can stare at it

Jess: I was talking about the mark silly

He laughs then pulls his shirt down, it's gone

Jess: Must be nice to just heal like that

Michael: You can keep looking at it if you want

She playfully hits his shoulder

Jess: Shut up Michael

Michael: Aww is your face turning red? 

Jess: Maybe 

He laughs

Michael: Oh by the way I'm sorry for grabbing your hand like that and startling you

Me: No worries Michael but I was scared when your eyes, ears, and nose started bleeding plus your eyes were pitch black

He looks down 

Michael: Yeah

She grabs his hand. He keeps his head down but his eyes look at her

Jess: Are you going to tell me what's going on?

He let's out a sigh

Jess: You've always told me everything, good and bad. And I've told you everything

Michael: I know. I promise I'll tell you but not right now

Jess: Can you at least tell me where you disappeared to?

He points up

Michael: He called me 

Jess: What? 

Michael: He actually came down here to talk to me. Didn't think he had it in him

Jess: I'm surprised he didn't just forcefully take you back

Michael: Me to but he was testing me

Jess: Are we in danger?

He puts his hands on her shoulders

Michael: We're safe here. No one but us knows about this place

She smiles

Jess: I believe you 

They stare into each other's eyes

Michael: Jess

Jess: Michael

Michael: There's something I've been wanting to tell you 

Jess: What's up?

Michael: I'm just going to ask; have you ever um been with another human?

She shakes her head 

Jess: I have not. Have you been with another angel?

He looks down then looks back at her

Michael: I have. Up there we're forced to mate with our kind... Well I should say they become our mates

She was trying not to laugh because he said "mate" he sounded so adorable saying it

Michael: And have a bond between us until death 

Jess: Oh... so you actually have someone up there?

Michael: Yes but we were never close like how you and me are

Jess: Does she know about us?

He nods

Michael: She understood

Jess: Wait; so you left an angel for me? She's probably beautiful but you left an angel for me? A human?

He puts his hands on her cheeks

Michael: There's only one human that I can't live without and I know that I truly want to be with until death. She was never you Jessica

Jess: Really?

He smiles and nods

Michael and Jess: I love you

They look at each other in shock then smile big. He grabs both her hands

Michael: Come here I want to show you something

He starts walking backwards, bringing her with him. He hits the door, opens it, and goes outside. She's smiling the whole time without taking her eyes off him as he walks further back 

Jess: What are you up to Michael? 

Michael: You'll see

His wings come out. He wraps her arms around his neck and wraps his arms around her waist then flies up into the sky and stops

Michael: Look

She looks back and sees the moon. It was shining bright on them just like the dream she had

Jess: Wow! Michael this is...

She looks back at him and feels his lip on hers


	14. Official

She's shocked but closes her eyes and kisses him back. He starts to fly slowly around the clouds, still kissing her. He flies down to the ocean then flies over it while his back was facing the water. She stops kissing him and looks at the water. She reaches over and touches it, Michael smiles and kisses her again. He puts his hand in the water then throws it at her. She stops and laughs 

Jess: Hey! 

She tries to do the same but he grabs her hand and pulls both of them in the water. They reach the surface. She splashes him. He laughs then splashes her back but with more force. She quickly turns around. The water hits her back and almost knocks her down. Michael covers his mouth and laughs while walking over to her 

Michael: Oh shit I'm sorry Jess, I always forget...

She jumps on him, bringing him down to the water. They laugh and stand up. They had their arms around each other. They both lean in and kiss for awhile until she starts shaking 

Jess: It's getting pretty cold out here, we should head back to the house. He nods then flies them back to the house. They head inside, it's warm 

Jess: Much better. I'm going to take a shower and get out of these wet clothes. Did you need anything before I head in?

Michael: Nope I'm good 

She smiles 

Jess: Don't touch anything you're curious about 

Michael: Oh ha ha 

She laughs then goes in the bathroom. Jess was in the hot shower, washing her hair. She didn't know Michael was behind the shower door. She washes the shampoo off her hair while closing her eyes. A couple of seconds later, Michael knocks on the door lightly. She looks and sees his hand on the door so she walks over, wraps a towel around herself, and puts her hand on his then slightly opens the door as they're face to face. She opens the door halfway as he checks her out. She sticks her hand out to him as he takes it and heads in while closing the door behind him. She starts kissing him. He kisses back and puts her against the wall, they're making out. She sticks her tongue in his mouth but he quickly backs away while covering his mouth 

Michael: Jess 

Jess: What's wrong?

Micheal: Your tongue 

She laughs to herself

Jess: It's okay Michael. Some humans like to kiss that way. I wanted to know what it was like

He laughs then uncovers his mouth 

Michael: Sorry, I didn't expect that 

Jess: It's alright 

Michael: Can we try that again 

She smiles 

Jess: Of course we can 

He leans in and kisses her but uses his tongue. She uses hers as we and they slowly start kissing. Michael stops 

Michael: Wow 

Jess: Yeah, wow 

They start kissing again but roughly 

Michael: Jess 

Jess: Yeah? 

They stop and look at each other 

Michael: This is driving me crazy 

Jess: Me to 

He smiles 

Michael: I want our bond to go further than it has before 

Jess: How so?

Michael: I want you to be my mate... That sounds so cheesy 

They laugh

Jess: I want to be your mate to Michael 

He smiles big then gets ready to kiss her but she stops him 

Jess: But I've never done this before and I'm scared 

He smiles and puts his hands on her cheeks

Michael: Don't worry, I'll be gentle 

She smiles 

Jess: I trust you

He leans in 

Jess: Even though you've been rough with me lately. Throwing me in the air, almost knocking me down with the water 

He smiles 

Michael: Jess 

Jess: Yeah? 

Michael: Shut up 

They both laugh as he kisses her. They start making out

Warning: Sexual Content 

She grabs the end of his shirt and lifts it up. He stops kissing her and takes it off then throws it over the shower. She starts undoing his pants as he helps out and pulls them down along with his boxers. He fully takes them off and throws them over the shower as well. She checks him out. He grabs her towel, unwraps it, and throws it over while checking her out. She grabs and kisses him roughly. He puts her against the wall again, grabs her thighs, and lifts them up as he gets inside. He starts to thrust slowly, still kissing her. They let out soft moans. He takes her to the shower down and puts her against it. He starts thrusting faster, banging her against it as it opens and they both fall out. He puts his hands on the floor and stops then from hitting it, slowly laying her down as they continue. He grabs both her hands and holds them down next to her head. He goes faster, tightening his grip on her hands as she does the same while moaning. The feeling started to hurt a little that a tear slides down her face 

Michael: Are you alright? 

She nods fast 

Jess: Just keep going 

He nods and keeps going until he finishes. They both let out a final moan then catch their breaths. He closes his eyes and looks down. More tears slide down her face so she quickly wipes them off before he notices 

Michael: Oh shit!

Jess: What's wrong?

Michael: You're bleeding 

She sits up and looks then looks at him 

Jess: That's suppose to happen 

He gives her a weird look 

Jess: I'll explain it to you later 

They both get up. She walks back in the shower then looks at him 

Jess: Care to join me? 

He smirks

Michael: Can't say no to that 

He goes in with her 

Couple of minutes later...

Jess and Michael are sitting against the headboard of the bed, cuddled up. They had their hands together. She had told him about the situation earlier 

Michael: Humans are weird 

Jess: That's just how we were made

Michael: Will it happen again? 

Jess: I don't think so 

Michael: Good, good 

She looks at him 

Jess: You were scared weren't you? 

He nods and looks at her 

Michael: I thought I hurt you 

She puts her hand on his cheek 

Jess: Aww poor you 

He laughs then lays down. She lays down with him. He puts the blanket around them 

Michael: Is that good?

She wraps her arms around him and cuddles more into him 

Jess: Now it is 

He strokes her cheek 

Jess: I love you 

He smiles 

Michael: Love you more 

She smiles and kisses him 

Jess: Goodnight Michael 

Michael: Goodnight Jess 

They fall asleep


	15. Rewritten Story

I have rewritten the whole story and now new chapters will go up


	16. Living Life As A Human: Part One

God was sitting down, concentrating on trying to find Michael from his mind. A female angel walks in. He stops 

God: Yes?

Female angel: I have some bad news

God sighs

God: What it is?

Female angel: Michael mated with the human

He glares and stays quiet 

Female angel: Would you...

He lifts his hand as she stops herself 

God: Leave me

Female angel: As you wish

She leaves. He gets mad as the ground shakes. He yells in anger

Michael quickly wakes up. He sits up and grabs his chest. He looks at his hand, there's blood on it while his chest has a black mark on it. He gets out of bed, puts his boxers on, and goes to the sink. He washes the blood off his hands then looks at Jess from the reflection of the glass cabinet. He He sees a dark angel laying next to her and quickly turns around, it's gone. He catches his breath then turns off the sink. He dries his hands and gets back in bed. He looks at her then wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He kisses her cheek then lays his head on hers. He has a worried look as he falls back asleep

Next morning...

Jess makes breakfast for Michael, he's still sleeping. She finishes then places it in front of him as he quickly wakes up. She smiles at him as he smiles back and quickly eats it. An hour later they're back in the city, Jess was looking at clothes. After getting a few they go to the register and check them out. She looks on the TV screen where it says "have you seen him?" It's showing Michael grabbing clothes and walking out of the store with them. Her jaw drops as Michael looks and points but she quickly grabs his hand. The cashier notices him as she quickly grabs the clothes and runs out with Michael, the cashier runs out the store but doesn't chase after them. They hide in between a wall and look back. He's not there. She looks at Michael then playfully hits his shoulder while yelling at him. He just stands there confused and just shrugs. A couple minutes later they're back at her place getting back few things he missed then taking it back to the house. After that they go back to the city and go grocery shopping. Michael just standing there not knowing what to do so he just starts grabbing things and putting them in his pocket without Jess noticing 

The Next Day...

Jess starts teaching him how to cook by cracking eggs but he just crushes it with his hand and puts it in the bowl. Jess just stares at him. He just smiles as she shakes her head and laughs while showing him again. He does it carefully and does it right. They both get excited. An hour later they're putting frosting on a cake. He looks over and sprays it in her face as she does the same to him. He smears it all over his face as he does the same. They stop and laugh. Jess licks her fingers while Michael watches then does the same. He enjoys it so much that he starts eating it from the tube. After they were done making it, she sets it on the table in front of him and lights a candle. He looks at it closely as he's amazed by it 

Jess: Today's exactly the day you came into my life fifteen years ago 

He smiles 

Jess: I'll never forget that day Michael 

Michael: Well I'm glad I did because then I wouldn't have fallen in love with a beautiful angel 

She smiles and blushes 

Michael: Aww your face is turning red 

Jess: Shut up and blow on the candle Michael 

Michael: Blow on it? 

Jess: Yup but not too crazy

He laughs and blows on it. It goes out but comes back. He looks at Jess 

Michael: What happened? 

Jess: Ah dammit I got the wrong one. Here, I'll help you

She leans over and blows on the candle. It does the same thing as Michael blows on it again but it just kept back so they both start blowing on it until it finally gives out 

Jess: Finally jeez 

They look at each other as Michael kisses her 

Michael: This was very sweet of you Jess 

He puts his hand on her cheek 

Michael: And so cute you remembered the exact day

She laughs 

Jess: I forgot to tell you something 

Michael: What's that? 

Jess: I have powers to 

He gives a confused look 

Jess: I have the power of remembering things even if it was years ago 

Michael: aww...I do to 

They suddenly appear at the orphanage. They were sitting behind the tree where they'd always meet at. Jess looks around then at him whose holding the cake 

Jess: Oh Michael 

He smiles then crawls over and sits next to her

Michael: Maybe we should do it again to make it perfect on this special day 

She nods and tears up. He touches the candle and it lights back up. They look at each other and smile then blow out the candle. She starts crying. Michael puts the cake down and wraps his arm around her 

Michael: Don't cry

She looks at him. He wipes the tears off her face

Jess: Who are you?

He smiles big

Michael: Michael; who are you?

Jess: I'm Jess

They stare at each other 

Michael: Do you want to see something cool?

Jess: Sure

He covers his hands, puts it in front of her face, and opens it. The flower is in his hands

Michael: Take it, so you're not sad anymore

She looks at him then takes the flower

Jess: Thank you 

They both lean in and kiss each other


	17. Living Life As A Human: Part Two

Later that night...

Michael's sitting on the couch. Jess comes over with movies in her hands

Jess: Okay so these are movies, humans like to watch these. I was only able to grab three of them but we can watch them all; if you want?

Michael: Okay 

Jess: We have Grease, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Edward Scissorhands. Totally different genres but what the hell right? 

He nods. She shows him 

Jess: Which one catches your eyes? 

He looks at them then points at Grease 

Michael: They remind me of us 

She looks at the cover and laughs 

Jess: All I need to do is curl my hair and color it blonde 

He just smiles 

Jess: I'm just gonna start the movie 

He goes over to the VHS player, puts the movie in, plays it, then sits next to him 

Jess: Let's see if you think it still reminds you of us during this movie

Beginning of movie...

It shows Sandy and Danny making out on the beach. Michael looks at Jess, she looks at him and sees him smirking 

Jess: What? 

Michael: Nothing 

He looks back at the TV. Jess laughs to herself then looks at the TV

A couple of minutes in...

The guys are yelling at Danny to tell them about the girl he met 

Danny: Alright! 

Music starts 

Danny: Summer loving hand me a blast 

Michael quickly sits up in shock 

Michael: The hell is going on? 

Jess: It's called singing 

He tilts his head like a confused dog, Looking at the TV 

Michael: ... Weird 

Couple of more minutes in...

Michael: They're both in the same place! Jess look!

He covers his mouth in shock. She covers her mouth as well but laughs quietly

Danny: Sandy?!

Sandy: Danny! 

Michael gets excited

Danny: What are you doing here? I thought you were moving back to Australia?

Sandy: We made a change of plans 

Danny: I ca...

He looks at his friends 

Danny: Well that's cool baby you know how it is rockin and rolling and what not

Michael's face expression changes. Jess watches him

Sandy: Danny? 

Danny: That's my name don't wear it out

Sandy?What's the matter with you? 

Danny: What's the matter with me baby? What's the matter with you?

Sandy: What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach? 

Danny: I don't know maybe there's two of us

Michael: What the fuck?

Sandy: You're a fake and a phony and I wished I'd never laid eyes on you 

Michael looks at Jess in shock. She looks at him

Michael: That guy is an asshole. I would never do something like that to you 

Jess: Aww 

They continue watching the movie 

End of movie...

Music playing 

Michael looks at Jess whose singing along and dancing. He smiles at her. She looks at him still singing then points at him

Jess: You're the one that I want, ooo ooo ooo honey 

He laughs 

Michael: Oh you

Moments later...

Music playing

We'll always be together 

Michael: Jess 

She looks at him. He points at her 

Michael *singing* We'll always be together 

She smiles then grabs his hand 

Jess *singing* We'll always be together 

He laughs then looks at the TV. They fly away in the sky in the car. He gets sad. She stops and looks at him

Jess: What's wrong?

Michael: They flew away together. We can't fly away

A tear slides down his face. He touches and looks at it

Jess: Michael 

Michael: This happened when I thought I lost you 

She goes over and hugs him 

Michael: Thank you Jess I enjoyed that movie 

She smiles 

Jess: You're welcome Michael 

Michael: Can we watch the other one? 

Jess: Of course we can 

She looks at him and wipes the tears off his face. He smiles

Jess: Don't be sad Michael, we still have each other

Michael: I know 

She kisses him then goes to the VHS player and puts the other movie in

Jess: Ah damn it's the second one... Oh well 

She goes to the bed, grabs a pillow and blanket and sits back with Michael. She puts the blanket around them then hands him the pillow 

Michael: What's this for?

Jess: In case you get scared

Michael: Psssh I won't get scared 

A couple of minutes later 

One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Michael's holding the pillow close close to his face 

Michael: Jess I don't like this movie 

She laughs to herself 

Jess: Just give it time it's gets better

Half an hour later...

Michael's into the movie, smiling everytime he saw Freddy. He looks at Jess then imitates him 

Michael: Freddy's here

She laughs 

Jess: See? Told you it gets better 

Michael: Hell yeah it did

Couple of more minutes in...

Freddy attacks Lisa until her parents come in then runs out of the window 

Michael: Holy shit! Did you see that?! I have to try that one day 

Jess: Uh...no Michael, not in this house you're not 

He laughs 

End of the movie...

Michael stares at the TV 

Michael: That was fucking cool

Jess: I'm glad you liked it 

Michael: liked it? I fucking loved it 

Jess: Good it's my favorite one 

Michael: Really? 

Jess: Yup

Michael: Can we watch the another one?

Jess: Yay! I mean yeah 

She goes over to the VHS player

Michael: I'm guessing you love this movie? 

Jess: Yes I do

She starts the movie

An hour later...

Edward is cutting the ice statue as Kim is dancing around it

Michael's into the movie. Jess is cuddled up to him. She looks at him and sees him smiling. She smiles and kisses his cheek. He smiles and holds her closer

End of the movie

Edward: Goodbye 

Kim kisses him 

Kim: I love you 

Michael tears up. Jess is watching him 

Jess: Michael

He wipes his face 

Michael: I'm fine Jess 

He looks down at her. She kisses him 

Jess: I love you 

He smiles 

Michael: I love you

He kisses her. They smile at each other then look at the TV. Moments later the movie ends 

Jess: What did you think of that movie? 

Michael: It was beautiful. I really liked it 

Jess: Good. I'm gonna go to sleep now. Are you going to stay up a little longer? 

Michael: I kinda want to see that one again 

Jess: Okay 

She rewinds and plays the movie again 

Jess: Goodnight Michael 

Michael: Goodnight Jess 

She kisses him then gets in bed and eventually falls asleep. Michael starts watching the movie again


	18. Living Life As A Human: Part Three

It's almost time. Make the best of it, he doesn't have very long 

Jess quickly wakes up. She looks and sees a tray with food on it. She smiles. She can hear the shower on in the bathroom. She sits up and starts eating the food. Couple of minutes later, Michael comes out 

Michael: Hey sleepy head 

Jess: Hey you. Thank you for breakfast 

He sits next to her

Michael: Your welcome. How is it? 

Jess: You're a better cook than me I can tell you that

He smiles big. She smiles 

Michael: So what's the plan today? 

Jess: What would you like to do? 

He thinks about it while looking around 

Michael: I want to know what fun things you can do outside 

Jess: Sand castles is one remember that?

Michael: of course I do, that would be fun 

Jess: I have a few other things in mind. I hope you like them 

Michael: I'm sure I will 

Jess: After I take a shower 

Michael whines as he falls flat on the bed. She strokes his head 

Jess: You can wait 

Michael: Hmph

Half an hour later...

Jess comes out wearing a dress that's perfect for the beach 

Michael: Well it's about...

He looks at her 

Michael: Wow 

She smiles shyly 

Jess: Do I look alright? 

Michael: You look beautiful, I'm falling in love all over again 

She blushes and looks down

Jess: Aww 

He goes over to her, puts his hand on her chin, lifts her head, and kisses her

Jess: I want to try something 

Michael: Alright 

She goes over to a cupboard, takes out a camera, and goes over to him 

Michael: What is that? 

Jess: this is called a camera. Humans take pictures with it so they can keep a good memory forever 

He looks at it 

Michael: How does that work? 

Jess: I'll show you 

He points the camera at them and holds it up 

Jess: Look right here 

He does but stares at it 

Jess: And smile 

He smiles big. She tries not to laugh but smiles as well

Jess: Don't freak out 

Michael: Why would I...

She takes the picture as it flashes. He covers his eyes 

Michael: what the fuck! What the fucking fuck! I can't see! Jess!!

Jess: Michael stop freaking out 

She grabs his hands and takes them away from his face

Jess: Open your eyes silly 

He does. It's blurry but focuses

Jess: Can you see me? 

Michael: Yeah 

Jess: I should have just taken it outside

Michael: That was scary Jess 

Jess: Michael you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you in any way right? 

Michael: Of course not 

Jess: Then trust me with these human creations 

Michael: I do trust you 

She smirks then looks at the camera 

Jess: Holy shit

Michael: What's wrong? 

She looks at him in shock

Jess: You actually show on the picture 

She shows him. He jumps a little 

Michael: What? How? 

He takes the camera and observers it

Jess: I told you. To keep for memories 

Michael: That's really freaky but awesome in a strange way. You have interesting things. First you drew a flower now taking pictures 

Jess: I like to learn new things. I have another camera that makes the pictures look even better and I have a stuff to draw. We should go get them later. I'd like to draw you 

He tilts his head. She lets out a laugh 

Jess: Don't move 

She takes the camera and takes a picture of him. He covers his eyes again 

Jess: Aww damn I already forgot, sorry 

Michael: It's okay 

He uncovers his eyes and looks at her as his vision comes back

Jess: Want to take more as we have fun outside? 

He smiles 

Michael: Hell yeah

Moments later they're making sand castles. Jess goes in front and takes a picture of him. He grabs and pulls her over as he faces the camera towards them and smiles. She smiles while getting closer to him then takes the picture. After that they walk around the beach picking up rocks as she throws one in the water and it bounces off. Michael gets excited and tries but throws it so hard that the water goes up in the air while the rock goes through the bottom. The water comes down and a wave splashes them. They look at each other. Michael just smiles. Jess quickly takes a picture of him. He laughs and tries grabbing it but she runs away as he chases her. She points the camera at herself and takes a picture of herself with him behind her. He grabs and tackles her to the ground playfully as she lets out a scream but laughs. He smirks then kisses her. She smiles in the kiss then wraps her arms around him as they begin to make out. She lifts the camera in the air. Michael sees then quickly smiles. She takes the picture. Couple of minutes later they discover a waterfall. She gets ready to climb when Michael just grabs her and flies up to the top of it. He looks over the edge. She grabs his hand as he looks at her 

Jess: Trust me with your life? 

He smiles and nods

Jess: Don't use your wings 

He smirks 

Michael: I won't 

They both run and jump off the waterfall and into the water. They reach the surface in each other's arms while laughing. She takes a picture of them then starts swimming around while he follows, still holding her hand. She pulls him to her and kisses him while wrapping her arms around his neck, he wraps his around her waist. He suddenly stops and grabs his chest. His head falls on her chest so she hugs and comforts him until the pain stops 

A couple of hours later

They're back by the house, they'd change their outfits. Jess was waiting outside for him, setting up the camera. Michael was in the bathroom vomiting. She doesn't know. He stops and sees it's blood. He flushes the toilet then gets up. He looks in the mirror and sees blood all over his mouth so he rinses his mouth out then goes outside where he sees her sitting down so he sits next to her

￼Michael: Just on time

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. They sit and watch the sun set. The camera starts taking pictures of them 

Michael: I feel like we're in Grease 

Jess: Right? All we need to do is sing then it'll be perfect 

He laughs 

Michael: Summer loving, had me a blast 

Jess: Michael 

Michael: come on Jess, you know you want to

Jess: I'm not singing 

Michael: Summer loving, had me a blast!

Jess: Summer loving, happened so fast 

Michael: I met a girl, crazy for me 

He shakes her a little, she laughs then points at him

Jess: met a boy, cute as can be

He smiles 

Jess and Michael: Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights!

Michael: Oh well oh well oh well oh...

Jess kisses him. He laughs in the kiss 

Michael: Want to know how this could really be perfect?

Jess: Yeah 

Michael gets up with her and faces her. She realizes what he's doing so she plays along

Jess: Michael; is this the end? 

He's shocked that she figured it out but laughs it off 

Michael: Of course not. It's only the beginning 

She laughs and shakes her head. They both look at the sun then at each other as he leans in and kisses her. The camera takes a picture


	19. Learning New Things

Michael and Jess were back in the city. They go to a park where it was just them there. Jess goes over to a swing and sits on it

Michael: What is that?

Jess: A swing, sit

He goes over and sits on the one next to her

Michael: What do I do now?

Jess: You swing

￼She gets up and goes behind him. She adjusts his hands

Jess: Put your hands here and hand on tight

Michael: Why do I have to...

She pushes the swing. He wobbles and panics

Michael: Oh shit!

Jess: Don't move

He stops and grabs onto the chain of the swing tightly. The swing comes back to Jess and she pushes him again. He lets out a smile and laughs as it comes back and Jess pushes once again

Michael: This is fun!

She keeps pushing his swing

Michael: Can I try?

Jess: Sure

Michael: How do I stop? 

Jess: Put your feet on the ground but not too hard

He laughs then does it and the swing stops. She sits on the other swing as he goes behind her

Michael: Don't worry I won't push too hard

Jess: Oh ha ha

He smirks then pushes the swing slowly

Jess: You're getting the hang of this human life

Michael: It feels weird but good at the same time

Jess: Do you feel like a human?

Michael: Eh a little. Learning new things which is fun

Jess: There's still a lot out there for you

He suddenly appears in front of her and grabs the chains of the swing as he's right in her face. She smirks at him

Michael: And I can't wait to experience it with you 

Jess: Me to Michael

She gets ready to kiss him but he appears on the other swing. She looks and sees him smiling at her. She laughs

Jess: You asshole 

He laughs then gets up, walls over to her, and sticks his arms out to her. She stares at him. He smiles really big

Michael: Come on

She smiles and takes his hands while getting off the swing. He takes her over to a tree

Jess: You're up to something

Michael: Yes but you don't know what it is

Jess: Something that involves a tree?

Michael: Nope 

Jess: Hmm...

Michael: Stand right here

Jess: Standing 

Michael: Close your eyes

Jess: Closing eyes

She closes them. He leans in and kisses her. He stops and looks at her

Michael: Bet you didn't know I was going to do that

She shakes her head

Jess: Had no idea

She kisses him

A bell goes off behind him. She stops kissing him and quickly looks

Jess:  Ooo come on!

She grabs his hand and runs as he follows. They go over to a guy rolling a cart 

Guy: Why hello there; what will it be?

Jess: Two Vanilla's please

Michael watches as the guy takes out two ice cream cones out of the cart and hands it to them. Michael observers it while Jess pays for them. The guy walks away. She starts licking the ice cream then looks at Michael who had the whole vanilla part in his mouth. He starts chewing it

Jess: Oh fuck

Michael: What? You eat it right?

Jess: Not like that

He swallows it then his face pauses

Jess: ooo Michael are you alright?

The lights next to her start shaking and flickering. He makes a pain face  while grabbing his head with both hands then starts yelling that the ground shakes and the cars go off. Jess quickly covers his mouth and it all stops but he's still yelling 

Jess: Holy shit. I didn't expect that to happen

He slowly stops so she uncovers his mouth

Jess: You good?

Michael: Owww, my head

Jess: Yeah I was going to tell you but it was too late

Michael: What kind of human food is this?!

Jess: It's ice cream. You lick it, not eat it in one bite

Michael: Well shit

Jess: I'm sorry. You can eat the cone if you want

He looks at it and opens his hand. He had crushed the cone and it all falls to the ground

Jess: Or not... Wanna try mine?

She smiles and puts the ice cream cone in front of him. He looks at it in a worried look

Jess: Just lick it once 

He quickly does then backs away

Jess: That wasn't so bad right?

Michael: No

Jess: Was it good at least?

Michael: Yeah it was

Jess: Good

She starts licking the ice cream. She wraps her arm around his

Jess: Why don't we take a walk around the city

Michael: I'd like that

They start walking while Jess licks the ice cream. They end up walking to the apartment building

Jess: Want the cone?

Michael: Sure

He grabs and starts eating it as they head inside. They walk down the hallway and reach the door

Jessica!

She lays her head on the door

Jess: Oh no

The landlord walks over to them

Landlord: Where the hell have you been? You're late on your rent!

Jess: I know I am but there was an incident at work and...

Landlord: I don't want to hear excuses

Michael's just staring at him, still eating the cone. The landlord looks at him

Landlord: The hell you looking at?!

Michael smiles and waves

Michael: I'm Michael

Landlord: I don't give a shit who you are, stop staring at me!

Jess: Hey lay off him

Landlord: I need money from you or your ass is out of here!

Michael glares at him

Michael: You're a very mean human

Landlord: Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?!

Michael grabs the landlords arm

Landlord: Hey! Let go of me!

Jess just watches

Look into my eyes

The landlord stops yelling and looks

Never speak to Jess again

He lets go of his arm. The landlord just walks away. Jess gets a confused look then looks at Michael 

Jess: What did you do?

Michael: Told him to leave you alone

Jess: Really?

Michael: No one talks to my angel like that

Jess: Aww...damn

She looks down and blushes. He puts his hand on her cheek

Girl: Well look whose back

They look back and see the girls standing outside their door

Girl: It's sad pathetic Jess 

Other girl: And her cute boyfriend

They wave at him

Both girls: Hi Michael

Michael gets ready to wave but Jess grabs his hand and adjusts his fingers

Michael: What are you...

Jess: Shhh...you'll see

She finishes

Jess: Now wave at them

He looks back and waves but is throwing the middle finger at them. They get a shocked look. Jess smirks

Jess: Take that hoes!

Michael: Yeah hoes!

They look away from them. Michael looks at Jess, still throwing the middle finger

Michael: What's hoes?

Jess: I'll tell you inside

He looks at his hand and starts waving it. Jess unlocks and opens the door as they both head inside


	20. And We Thought It Was Safe

She closes the door and sees Michael still messing around with his hand

Jess: Michael you can stop waving your hand around now

He stops and undoes his fingers

Michael: They didn't seem to like what I did

Jess: Well to make it simple it's an insult to humans so don't wave it around anyone because they won't take it too kindly. Only throw it to those who are being mean or saying mean things to you

Michael: And hoes?

She holds in a laugh

Jess: It's an insult as well

Michael: Ah I see

He makes the middle finger again and waves it around

Michael: Hoes... Fucking hoes

She grabs his hand while laughing

Jess: Michael, you're making me nervous 

Michael: You seem to like it

Jess: Because it's cute how excited you get when you learn something new 

He smirks

Jess: Anyways... lets grab some movies

He gets excited. She takes him to a closet full of them

Michael: Holy shit

Jess: Pick out the ones you that interest you and I'll grab my artistic stuff and camera

Michael: Alright

He grabs one and looks at it

Michael: Fifty shades of...

Jess quickly smacks it out of his hand. Michael stares at it then looks at her

Michael: Why did you do that for?

Jess: We're not taking that one

Michael: Why?

Jess: Because...

Michael: Because?

Jess: It's not coming with us

Michael: Then why do you have it?

Jess: It was a gift

Michael: From who?

Jess: Someone at work plus you were gone half the time so there

He stares at her

Michael: Alright then

He continues looking through the movies while Jess goes into a room and starts grabbing her drawing and painting stuff while putting them in a bag

Couple of minutes pass...

Jess finds the camera in the living room

Jess: Ah! There you are

She picks it up then looks at the door. Gabriel's standing right there. She drops the camera. Michael quickly looks and sees him, eyeing Jess. Michael glares

Gabriel: Miss me?

Michael: I thought you've given up

Gabriel: Well ever since your "friend" attacked me, I've been recovering. Other than that, we just can't seem to find you when you're not here

Michael: Good, that's what we want

Gabriel: I'm back now and I shall continue with killing the human then after I'm done, you're coming back with me

Michael: I don't think so

Gabriel glares then quickly runs over but Michael gets in front of her and punches Gabriel into the door that breaks open while he flies through the wall across and goes through another wall

Jess: Michael

Michael: I'll keep him busy, just get out of...

He grabs his chest and yells in pain

Michael: Run...Jess

She goes over to him and wraps his arm around her neck

Michael: What are you doing?

Jess: I'm not leaving you

She helps him up. They walk out the door and into the hallway

Jess: He was covered in blood

Michael: Whose though?

They see the two girls dead on the floor

Michael: He killed them

Jess: Well we know where the blood came from

Michael: Yeah... Shit!

He pushes Jess away from him as Gabriel flies across and tackles Michael back into the room. Jess starts crawling away until Gabriel grabs her by the leg and pulls her back into the room

Gabriel: You're mine now

Michael jumps on his back and wraps his arms around his neck

Michael: No she's not!

Gabriel: Get off!

Michael pulls him back

Michael: Go Jess

She gets up and gets ready to run

Stop!

She stops

Michael: Get out of her head!

Gabriel: She'll always be my puppet

Gabriel reaches over, grabs Michael's head, and pulls on it

Michael: Owww! Really?!

Gabriel: Whatever it takes to get you off

He looks at Jess

Go in the room

She turns around and walks back in the room

Grab a knife

She goes over to the counter, opens the drawer, and takes out a knife

Come here

She walks over to them

Use the knife on Michael

She stabs him in the shoulder repeatedly

Michael: AH!What the fucking fuck?!

Gabriel starts laughing

Gabriel: What are you going to do now Michael?

Michael: This 

He slams Gabriel's head against the floor repeatedly. Gabriel yells and tries getting Michael off him. Jess snaps out of it, seeing the bloody knife in her hand and Michael bleeding from his shoulder. Gabriel stops him then looks at Jess

Kill yourself

She starts to put the knife to her neck. Michael sees 

Michael: Jess no!

He grabs Gabriel's head and yells loud in his ear. Gabriel covers his ears and takes his eyes off Jess. Michael lets go of Gabriel, grabs Jess's hand, and looks in her eyes

Snap out of it

She does and looks at him. He's able take the knife from her

Jess: I'm...

Gabriel punches Michael do hard, he flies into the wall in the kitchen area. Jess glares and punches Gabriel but he just stares at her

Jess: Ah shit

He smirks then hits her. She flies back and hits the wall in the living room, getting knocked out. Michael sees then glares at Gabriel. Gabriel smiles

Gabriel: What?

Michael: You did not just do that

Gabriel: I did. Do something about it

Michael: Trust me I am

He flips Gabriel off and waves his finger. Gabriel gets a confused look

Gabriel: The hell are you doing?

Michael smirks then grabs and throws the knife at him.  
Gabriel turns his head as the knife cuts his cheek but heals

Gabriel: That was weak

Michael grabs his chest and falls to his knees. Jess wakes up and sees what's going on. Gabriel smirks then looks at her. She looks at him

Gabriel: This ends now

She sees the camera next to her. He runs over but she quickly grabs the camera and takes a picture of him. The flash gets to him as he crashes into the wall. Jess grabs the bag. Michael looks at her then at the window behind her, she sees

Jess: Michael you better not

Michael: Time to try it out

He runs over to Jess, grabs her, and jumps out the window. His wings come out and they land on the ground safely

Michael: Holy shit that was awesome

They laugh

Jess: Lets get out of here

He nods then tries getting them back to the house but nothing happens

Michael: I can't, I'm too weak right now

Jess: I gave us some time, come on

She takes his hand and they run off


	21. Allies

They lose Gabriel, still running. Michael grabs his chest and stops

Jess: Michael

Michael: I need to sit somewhere

He starts to sit down on the ground but Jess quickly helps him back up

Jess: Not here Michael. Over there

She takes him in a diner. They go over to a booth and sit down across from each other

Michael: Fucking Gabriel

The waitress comes over

Waitress: Hi what can I get you two?

Jess: Umm... I'll take a hot chocolate

She writes it down then looks at Michael

Waitress: And for you sir?

He looks at Jess, confused  
￼  
Jess: He'll take a hot chocolate to

She writes it down

Waitress: Alright I'll be back in a sec

Jess: Thank you

Michael: Yeah thank you

She smiles at both of them then leaves. Michael takes his scarf off then sets it on his lap

Michael: Hot chocolate?

Jess: You'll love it. Just don't drink it right away once it comes

￼He smirks then takes his jacket off hallway and looks under his shirt at his shoulder, the stab wound is gone but the blood is still there. He grabs his scarf and wipes the blood off. Jess watches him

Jess: Well you got that down now... Kind of

He looks at her

Michael: Learned from the best

She smiles. The waitress comes. He quickly puts his jacket on. She pours the drink in their cups. Michael stares at it, seeing the smoke come out

Michael: Oooo 

Waitress: There you guys go. Are you ready to order food?

Jess: Oh we're going to need some more time

Waitress: That's fine, I'll be right over there if you need anything

Jess: Thank you

Waitress: Your welcome sweetheart

She looks at Michael and smiles. He smiles back

Michael: I'm Michael

Jess laughs quietly while covering her face

Waitress: Hi Michael, nice to meet you

Michael: Same to you

She nods then walks away. He sees Jess

￼Michael: What?

She uncovers her face

Jess: You're adorable I swear

He laughs to himself. She laughs quietly then breaks down crying. He gets a worried look

Michael: Hey

He reaches over and grabs her hand

Michael: Hey; what's wrong?

Jess: I stabbed you

Michael: Gabriel was controlling you

Jess: I know but what if I had hurt you?

Michael: Jess I'm fine, just a little light headed but I'm fine

She looks at him

Michael: Where's that smile I like?

He smirks. She lets out a smile

Michael: There it is. No more crying okay?

She nods. He kisses her hand and smiles

Jess: I'll be right back. I'm gonna fix myself up

She gets up and points at the cup

Jess: Blow on it and drink it slowly

He smiles. She goes to the bathroom. He takes his jacket off and sets it next to him

Michael: Blow on it

He blows on the drink

Michael: And drink it slowly

He picks it up and takes a sip

Michael: Yum

He sips it again

￼Michael

He quickly looks up

Can you see me?

He looks around and sees him

￼Come on over, it's safe... For now

Michael puts the cup down then walks over to him

Michael: Nathaniel?

￼Nathaniel: Yeah it's me

Michael sits across from him

Michael: What are you doing here?

Nathaniel: A little birdie told me you were back here, had to see for myself that Michael was with a human. She's cute by the way

Michael: She is

Nathaniel: I'm also here because I see that you have a Gabriel problem

Michael: Yeah no kidding

Nathaniel: He's coming soon but not just him. The youth as well, they're suppose to surround this place while he traps both of you in here

Michael: Why are you telling me this? Aren't you against me like everyone else?

Nathaniel: Hell no. I have total respect for you. Truth is me and a few others have been coming down here for quite some time. Why do you think I'm down here? Not only to warn you but to enjoy this human food and believe it or not, you're not the only one whose taken a liking to a human

He looks at the waitress and waves at her. Michael looks and sees her wave back while smiling big. He looks back at him in shock

Michael: Get out of here

Nathaniel laughs

Michael: How does he not know?

Nathaniel: He's been too busy with your situation that he doesn't give a shit anymore. I'm being careful though, don't want to piss him off more

Michael laughs to himself

Nathaniel: Stay strong Michael. You may have enemies but you have allies on your side. And of all the bullshit you're going through, something good will happen in the end. Remember that

Michael: I will, thank you

Nathaniel. No problem. Now the Gabriel situation. Do you trust me to help the human?

Michael thinks about it

Nathaniel: Keep him talking, I'll tell her to stay put where she's at then handle the youths. Gabriel will know but you decide how you leave 

Michael: I got something in mind

Nathaniel: Good, go back to where you were

Michael goes back to the booth and sits down but on Jess's side. He switches the cups around. Nathaniel puts his jacket on then gets up and walks by him, putting the hood over his head

Nathaniel: One more thing. He knows you mated with the human

Michael: I figured that's what I heard the other day

Nathaniel: Just a heads up if you see him again

Michael: Shit

Nathaniel pats Michael's shoulder then starts walking

Nathaniel: Good luck brother

Michael: Same to you

￼He leaves

Meanwhile...

Jess washes and dries her face. She stares at herself in the mirror then goes and opens the door. She sees Nathaniel

Jess: Oh sorry

Nathaniel: Jess

She looks at him in shock

Nathaniel: Don't freak out. I'm here to help you and Michael. Gabriel's coming 

Jess: How do I know this is not a trick

Nathaniel: Michael's right over there

She peeks her head out and sees him. He nods. She nods as well then looks at Nathaniel

Jess: So what now then?

Nathaniel: Hide in here

He goes in the bathroom with her, closes, and locks the door

Nathaniel: I'm Nathaniel by the way

He sticks his hand out to her

Jess: Jess...

She shakes his hand, confused

Nathaniel: I'm guessing I'm the first angel who gave you a friendly greeting?

Jess: Exactly

Nathaniel: Not to worry. A friend of Michael's is a friend a mine

Jess: That's good to know

He smiles at her

Jess: So what exactly is the plan?


	22. Escape Plan

Michael starts drinking his hot chocolate when suddenly Gabriel appears in the booth across from him. Michael lets out a sigh

Michael: You just don't give up huh?

Gabriel: I'm not playing around now Michael

Michael: I'm not either. I'm telling you right now. Once we leave this city, we're never coming back

Gabriel picks up the cup in front of him and drinks it

Gabriel: You won't be safe too long, he knows a way and you should be worried

Michael: I'm not

￼Gabriel: You are a such a pain in my ass Michael

Michael: You are to, you just don't fucking quit and let us be happy

Gabriel hits the table

Gabriel: Enough of this shit!

Everyone looks at them

Gabriel: You are coming back whether you like it or not and that human will die by my hands! 

Michael glares and hits the table

Michael: I'd like to see you fucking try!

Waitress: Hey!

They look at her

Waitress: Take it outside!

Gabriel: Here that? Take it outside.  
That sounds like a great idea; don't you think? 

Michael: I know the youth are out there, waiting

Gabriel: No surprise. So tell me; how do you want this to go down?

Michael: How about a little game of the mind

Gabriel: Are you sure about that? If I win, you lose the human

Michael: I never lose this game

Gabriel places his hands on the table and smirks

Gabriel: We'll see about that

Michael does the same and they both have a stare down. The diner starts to shake a little while the lights flicker. Everyone in the diner starts to freakout and leave. Jess and Nathaniel look at the lights

Jess: What the hell is happening?

Nathaniel: Their playing the game

Jess: What game?

Nathaniel: To see who can control the others mind. A very dangerous game 

Jess gets a worried look

Nathaniel: Now is a perfect time to take care of the youth. Nice to have met you 

Jess: Like wise 

Nathaniel: Something great is heading your guy's way. Just don't give up and fight like hell for each other

She smiles

Jess: Always

He smiles then disappears

Michael and Gabriel's eyes start to bleed but Michael's turn pitch black. Gabriel starts to struggle as Michael is still then smirks

Sleep

Gabriel falls flat on the table. Michael's eyes change been then gets up and goes to the bathroom door

Michael: Jess, it's safe now

She unlocks the door and comes out. She sees Gabriel then looks at Michael. She wipes the blood off his face

Michael: I'm fine

Jess: Good, I was worried

He takes her hand

Michael: Come on

They walk to the booth. She notices that the diner was empty. She quickly grabs the bag while Michael grabs his jacket

Jess: Damn my hot chocolate is gone

Michael: Yeah, he drank it

Jess: Did you like yours at least?

Michael: It was delicious

They smile at each other

Michael: Ready to go back?

Jess: Will you be able to?

Michael: We're about to find out

He wraps his arms around her then concentrates as they suddenly appear at the house. He falls to the ground

Jess: Michael?

She kneels next to him and sits him up

Michael: I'm fine

Jess: No you're not Michael

Michael: Really I am

Jess: Your eyes say it all

Michael: What?

Jess: I can tell you're in pain

Michael: Alright fine. I am in a lot of pain Jess. My head is going crazy

She puts her hand on his forehead 

Jess: You're very warm. Lets get to the bed

He nods as they both get up and walk over to the bed. He sits on it and falls back, bringing Jess with him. They stare at each other. Jess kisses him passionately then stops. He smiles

Michael: Woah Jess

Jess: Just really worried about you. I feel like you're going to disappear one day and never come back

He strokes her head

Michael: I'll always come back for you

She smiles and lays her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her  
Then adjusts himself on the bed while hanging onto her. They fall asleep


	23. Gone Too Far

An hour later Michael wakes up. He sees that Jess is nor in his arms or in bed

Michael: Jess? 

He gets up and walks around the house. His chest starts hurting. He quickly grabs it and crashes into the wall while yelling. His eyes turn pitch black 

Gabriel: When you attack your own kind, it grows. The longer you stay down here, it grows. The closer you get to that human, it grows

Lucifer: It's what the darkness inside you wants and when it gets stronger and stronger, it'll take over your body

Jess: Michael...

He's staring at her but there's no emotion

Jess: Michael please... It's me Jess...

The pain stops and he snaps out of it. His eyes change back. He's realizes he's choking her then let's go. She falls to her knees and start coughing. He looks at her in shock

Michael: Holy shit... Jess I'm sorry

She looks at him in tears. She gets up holding her neck

Jess: What is happening to you? 

He just stares at her

Jess: Tell me right now Michael

Michael: Okay... okay

He takes a deep breath and looks at her

Michael: I'm dying 

She looks at him in shock

Jess: What? 

Michael: I'm turning into a dark angel and when I become it, I'll go down there

He points down

Michael: Forever

She couldn't help but slap him in anger. He turns his head but doesn't react. Her eyes tear up

Jess: You told me you weren't dying! That I shouldn't be worried!

He looks at her

Michael: I thought I could control it

Jess: I can't believe you kept this from me

Michael: I know and I'm sorry

Jess: Is there any way to stop it?

He looks away

Jess: Michael!

Michael: Yes there is!

Jess: Then tell me!

He shakes his head so she goes over and gets in front of him. He looks at her

Jess: Tell me 

Michael: No

Jess: Why not?!

He just stares at her

Jess: Tell me, damn you!

He stays quiet

Jess: You've been saving me your whole life, let me do the same for you

Michael: If I let you do that then you'll die and we'll never see each other again

Jess: Then I'll die knowing you're safe

Michael: Dammit Jess! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would say this

Jess: What I saw wasn't you. You looked me right in the eye and didn't recognize me until you snapped out of it. Is that going to keep happening?

Michael: I don't know

Jess: What if it does and you don't snap out of it?

He puts his hands on his face

Michael: Stop

Jess: What if you kill me?

Michael: Knock it off Jess

Jess: Then what Michael? 

He quickly grabs her

Michael: Then what's the point of living? Knowing you're dead because of me. You have no idea how much that will tear me apart 

Jess: Then save yourself. Why is that so hard for you to do? You have no idea how much it'll tear me apart knowing that I could have saved you but I didn't

Michael: Jess 

Jess: Michael; If you love me then you'll let me do this 

Michael: Don't put me in that position Jess. I love you and you know that. You know that

Jess: But you won't do it for me; will you?

He looks down

Michael: Jess

Jess: I want you to leave the house right now 

He quickly looks at her

Michael: What? 

Jess: Leave now

She goes over to the door, opens it, and looks at him

Jess: Go 

Michael: You're not serious; are you?

Jess: If you won't go back for me then just get the hell out of my sight

He's shocked but walks outside. He looks at her

Jess: Go on 

He backs away from the door and stops 

Michael: This is as far as I'm going

Jess: Do whatever I don't care, I just don't want to see you right now 

She slams the door and walks away. She lays in bed and cries. Michael sits on the ground and stares at the door

Two hours later...

Jess wakes up and looks at the clock. It's been two hours. She couldn't sleep so she gets out of bed and walks in the kitchen. She goes to the fridge, opens it, and takes out the milk. She looks out the door and sees him. sitting there. She glares while drinking the milk. He watches, looking sad. She stops and puts the milk back then goes back to the bed, lays down, and falls back asleep

One hour later...

Music starts playing

She opens her eyes and listens

Music: Baby don't understand  
why we can't just hold onto each other's hands   
This time will be the last  
I fear unless I make it all so clear   
I need you so 

She rolls over and sees the flower on the floor. It starts flying away so she gets out of bed and follows it. There's flower pedals all over the floor

Music: Take these broken wings  
And learn to fly again, and learn to live so free  
And when we hear the voices sing   
The book of love will open up and let us in

There were lights all over the house from the in and outside. The floor leads her to the front door, Michael is standing in front of it. He breathes onto the door and the words "I'm sorry I fucked up"appear. She couldn't help but smile big and laugh to herself. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him. He puts his hand on the door as she does the same. They look at each other and smile. She unlocks and opens the door then kisses him right away

Michael: I'm sorry I never told you 

Jess: It's okay Michael, I just want you here with me until the end 

Michael: Same here 

They hug each other tightly

Michael: I don't want to leave you. That's why it's so hard for me to go back because I'll be alone and not be able to have you in my arms

She smiles

Jess: Like right now?

He laughs

Michael: Of course

She looks at him and puts her hands on his cheeks. He smiles at her then rests his head on hers. They close each other's eyes

Michael: I believe this is yours 

He lifts his hand. She opens her eyes and sees the flower. She smiles, takes it, and looks at him

Jess: Thank you

She looks at the flower again. This time half of it was black. She gets a worried look. He places his hand over the flower and kisses her head

Michael: Don't worry 

She nods

Jess: Lets go to bed, you look exhausted 

Michael: I am

Jess: Sorry

Michael: Don't be, I deserved it

Jess: I overreacted

Michael: No you were right about everything you said

He hugs her tightly then turns the music off. She takes his hand and leads him to the bed. They get in, put the blanket over them, and snuggle close to each other. They fall asleep


	24. He Sent You

God is sitting down with his hand on his head. The female angel walks in

Female angel: You called?

God: I've been thinking of what you told me. You know exactly where they're at?

Female angel: Yes

God: Bring him back here now

Female angel: And the human?

God: I'll deal with her later. I just want Michael here

Female angel: As you wish

She leaves

Three hours later Michael wakes up. He sees that Jess is not in bed again

Michael: How do you keep waking up before me?

He gets out of bed then walks around the house, he sees her sitting outside by the ocean so he goes over and sits next to her. She looks at him and smiles

Michael: What are you doing out here all alone?

Jess: Just thinking 

Michael: About last night?

Jess: About something else 

Michael: Like what?

Jess: Remember when "he should who should not be named" killed me?

He looks down

Michael: I'll never forget that night

Jess: Before he killed me, he got into my head and made me show him what I feared. I was in my own head and saw it. It was of you. You were... dead

He looks at her

Jess: Ever since then I keep seeing it in my dreams and I hear this voice telling me to enjoy it while it lasts

He wraps his arm around her neck. She snuggles into him

Jess: I don't want to lose you Michael

Michael: I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon

Jess: Promise?

He smiles

Michael: I promise

He leans in and kisses her. She puts her hand in his cheek and kisses back. He suddenly stops and makes a serious look. She gives him a concerned look

Michael: Run... now

He quickly gets up while Jess runs. She stops halfway and looks at Michael. She sees him punch an angel, it falls to the ground and slides across from him. It was a female angel. She gets up and wipes her face

Female angel: Is that anyway to treat your mate?

Michael's eyes get wide

Michael: Ariel?

Ariel: Of course it's me; who else?

Michael: How did you find this place?

Ariel: Silly Michael you should know by now how I watch over everyone. Especially this

He lifts her hand and the flower is on it

Ariel: Ever since you brought this and the trees alive, I've been watching and following you

She looks at Jess

Ariel: The human

Michael looks and sees her

Michael: Jess run!

She turns around to go in the house but Ariel is in front of her. They stare in each other's eyes

Michael: Jess!

He runs over but two angels attack him. They were of her but clones. Ariel smirks at Jess then puts her hands on Jess's cheeks

Michael: Look away!!

Jess could hear him but want in control of her body

Sleep

Jess's eyes close

Michael: Jess!!

Jess opens her eyes and sees she's in her dream world. She's sitting on the ground. She looks down and sees Michael in her arms. He was dead

Jess: Oh Michael

She holds him close and rests her head on his

The clones disappear. Michael looks and sees that Ariel had possessed Jess's body. She smirks at him

Ariel: Hmm this body will do for now

Michael: Where is she?!

Ariel: She's right in here with me. Trapped in her dream. I can see her holding your dead body close to her, she looks very sad. Isn't that cute?

Michael: Let her go

Ariel: I'll let her go but I want to see how much you really love this human. How far are you willing to go to save her before I bring you back to him Michael?

Michael: I don't have time to play your games

He runs over and punches her. Jess grabs her face and yells. Michael hears her in his head

Ariel: You heard her right? I forgot to mention that if you hit me, you hit her. Your fear is to hurt her so I'd be careful if I were you

Michael: You're an evil bitch you know that?

She smirks

Ariel: Let's have some fun

She runs and passes him, scratching his chest. He looks down, it heals. He glares 

Michael: Lucky shot 

She looks at the blood on her nails

Ariel: Doesn't look tainted 

Michael: I thought you didn't care about me and Jess

Ariel: Oh I don't 

Michael: Then why did you tell him? 

Ariel: To save you like Gabriel and he has been trying to do 

Michael: Of course you are but you just want to fuck around with me to make me go back right? 

Ariel: No just annoying you like I've always done

Michael: And why do you think we didn't work out? 

Ariel: Oh you loved it 

He rolls his eyes. She runs pass him again but this time scratches his face. He grabs it as it heals 

Michael: Fight fairly!

Ariel: She's made you very fiesty. You've changed a lot since you left

She circles around him

Ariel: Your attitude, your language, your clothing. So fierce, I like it

Michael: Well is way too late for that but I'm flattered there are some who have my back

Ariel: Nathaniel told me how he helped you

Michael: I'm guessing you're the little birdie he told me about

She nods 

Ariel: We care Michael. We don't want him to take you from the human, we want to see you happy but you know you can't with a human. He will never allow it

Michael: I know but he's just needs to wake up and understand

Ariel: I like your spirit Michael but orders are orders

Michael: I was afraid you were going to say that

Ariel: No hard feelings Michael

She runs at him along with her clones


	25. Trapped

Jess grab onto her face and spits out blood 

Jess: What the hell was that? 

Jess 

She looks around 

Down here 

She looks down and sees "Michael" staring at her. His eyes were pitch black 

"Michael": Why didn't you save me Jess? I thought you'd do anything to help me? Instead you just watched it happen 

Jess: No I...

She hears a voice behind her

"Michael": I saved you so many times and you couldn't do one FUCKING thing for me!

She quickly gets up and sees two of them. They start laughing 

Jess: What the fuck is happening?

Michael: Am I scaring you Jess? Come here and give me a hug 

He sticks his hands out to her

Jess: Stay back! 

Jessica

She turns around slowly. It was her adopted dad. She's shocked

Dad: I've been looking all over for you 

Jess: Fuck... This is my own hell 

"Michael" grabs her from behind 

"Michael": Gotcha!

She screams and quickly runs away 

Dad: That's right you run you little bitch! I'll find you!! 

She keeps running, realizing she's in a dark foggy forest with never-ending trees

"Michael" One, two we're coming for you

Jess: Holy fuck 

She sees a hole under a tree so she runs to it and hides. Dad comes around the corner and looks around

Dad: Jesssss

She covers her mouth

Dad: Jessica... Where are you?

you think he'll find us in here?

She slowly looks next to her and sees "Michael" smiling at her

"Michael": What?

She stares at him. He looks behind her

"Michael" Ah damn he found us

She turns around and dad was right there

Dad: Boo!

He grabs and pulls her out. "Michael" crawls out

Dad: I finally got you

Jess: Let... Go!

She punches him then runs

Dad: come back here!

She runs looking back then faces forward, crashing into "Michael" as he wraps his arms around her and smiles

"Michael" hugs are very relaxing aren't they?

Jess: Let go of me!

She tries getting away

"Michael": Jess it's me

Jess: You're not real

He grabs her face 

"Michael": Tell me if this feels real

He kisses her, sliding his tongue in her mouth. She panics and tries getting him off but he's too strong. They look in each other's eyes. She glares then bites his tongue. He backs off and grabs his mouth while Jess runs off

"Michael" That was so not cool Jess! 

She keeps running in the distance

Jess in her head: Michael!

Michael hears her in his head but gets punched

Ariel: Is she calling you? Very distracting huh?

He grabs his chin

Michael: What kind of dream world is she in?

Ariel: Hers of course

They're after me, I don't know how long I can keep running

Michael: What the hell is going on?

Ariel shrugs

Ariel: I'm in no control of what's in her head but I see who sees running from. One is a man who haunts her childhood and the other is you

Michael: What? 

Ariel: I saw what you did to her last night. She fears you now, she's scared that you will hurt her again so now you haunt her dreams

Michael: That's bullshit. I would never...

Ariel: But you did Michael! Whatever is inside you is taking over. Wake up!

He grabs her by the neck and chokes her

Jess stops running then grabs her neck, choking. She falls to her knees

Michael looks at Ariel. He grabs his chest and let's go while yelling. She smirks

Jess let's go of her neck and coughs

You fucked up

She looks and gets punched by her adopted dad. He knocks her out

Time to go home

He grabs her arm and starts dragging her

Michael: Damn you Ariel, get out of her body!

Ariel: I'm doing this to help you but you can't control it; can you? 

Michael: You're making this happen, cut it out before it gets worse

Ariel: I will if you're willing to come with me

She sticks her hand out to him

Ariel: Come on Michael, I know you want to

He shakes his head

Michael: I can't leave her. They'll come and kill her. I can't let that happen, I can't

Ariel: You'll kill her if you stay; is that what you want?

He looks at her

*FLASH*

Jess wakes up. She's lying on a bed and her hands are tied down

*FLASH*

Dad: That's a good one

She looks and sees her adopted dad taking pictures of her

Dad: This really is a good camera you got here 

Jess: Fuck you

He laughs

She looks around the room and sees Michael watching "Nightmare on Elm Street"

Jess: Michael

"Michael": Sh Sh this is my favorite part

Freddy: Welcome to my world bitch

"Michael" starts laughing maniacally

Jess: What the fuck is going on?!

She starts tugging at the rope

*FLASH*

Dad: That's it, look terrified

Jess: Please stop 

She looks up and sees Michael looking at her

"Michael": Aww are you scared Jess?

Jess: Michael please

He strokes her cheek

Jess: Just let me go

"Michael": I can't do that

Jess: You said you'd never hurt me

"Michael": I'm not though, I'm just fucking with her head that's all. No harm in that now

He walks over to her adopted dad and takes the camera

"Michael": How about one more picture for memories?

He goes over and lays next to her

Jess: Michael

"Michael": Shhhh

He smiles and takes a picture. A tear slides down her face

Dad: Can we kill her now?

She looks and sees him holding a knife

Jess: Shit!

"Michael": Hold on now. Gotta have a taste first

He gets on her, puts his nail on her chest and cuts a line on it as blood comes out. She makes a pain face 

Ariel looks down and sees the cut forming. Michael is shocked

Michael: What the fuck?

Ariel: Times running out for her

Michael: Ariel stop fucking around and bring her back!

Ariel: This is the test Michael

Michael: Ariel please

Michael help, they're going to kill me

Michael: Jess

"Michael" stops and licks the blood off. He smiles big at her 

"Michael": Yum... You can kill her now

He gets off 

Dad: Finally

He walks over to her. She starts tugging again 

Dad: Should have done this years ago along with my whore of a wife

She glares

Jess: Burn in hell you bastard

He smirks

Dad: I'm going to enjoy this. It'll be slow and painful, I promise you that

He lifts the knife in the air


	26. Bow

Jess in her head: Michael!!

Michael: Forgive me Jess 

Ariel gives him a weird look. He punches her out of Jess's body as Jess falls into his arms. Ariel slides across from them. Michael starts yelling in pain as Jess wakes up and starts coughing while grabbing her chest. Michael puts his hand on hers

Michael: I'm sorry Jess

Jess: For what? You saved me

Ariel walks over, grabbing her chest as well

Ariel: I didn't mean punch me out, jeez

Michael looks at her

Michael: S-Sorry

He starts vomiting blood but it was black

Jess: Michael

Michael: Something's.... Wrong

He starts yelling again but louder

Michael: Get away from me!!

Ariel grabs Jess and pulls her away

Jess: Michael!

Times up

He yells as his eyes turn black, his teeth get long and sharp, his skin and wings start turning black, and horns start to come out of his head. Jess covers her mouth. He looks at them growling then stands up

Ariel: Run Jess and don't stop. I'll protect you

Jess: Why are you helping me?

Ariel: Just go! 

She nods then runs. Michael looks at her then runs towards her but the clones come out and attack him. He focuses on them as Jess runs into the house

Jess: I gotta try to lure him out

She starts running around in the house

Michael uses the end of his wings to stab the clones as they disintegrate. Ariel yells in pain and falls to her knees. She looks at her hand and sees blood. Michael walks up to her as she looks at him

Ariel: Michael I know you're in there, fight it!

He grabs her by the neck and lifts her up. She grabs his arm as he glares at her

Ariel: So you do become a part of him like they said

Michael: You bow to him now 

He stabs his hand in her chest as she screams. Jess hears her 

Jess: Shit

She grabs the stereo

Jess: I hope this works

She runs out with the stereo and presses play

Music:   
Summer loving, had me a blast!

Michael quickly looks and sees her holding the stereo 

Summer loving, happened so fast   
I met a girl, crazy for me   
met a boy, cute as can be

He stares. Ariel looks at both of them, confused

Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights

Michael *whispers* Oh well oh well oh well oh... Jess?

She's get a shocked look. He drops Ariel then starts walking over to her. Ariel grabs her chest while watching

Michael: tell me more, tell me more...

Jess: Did you get very far

Michael: Tell me... Tell me...

He covers his face

Jess: Michael

He looks at her then punches the stereo in half. Jess drops it and looks at it. She looks at him. He was taller than usual

Jess: Oh...fuck...

She falls to her knees then bows to him. He wasn't controlling her. He smirks then touches her cheek with his nail

Jess: Michael

Michael: No

She puts her hand on his. He looks at their hands then at her

Jess: Do you remember when we first did this? 

He thinks about it

Michael: H-Here

Jess: Yeah it was here

He shakes his head then grabs her shoulders

Jess: Michael, come back to me

He looks at her then smirks

Michael: Nice try

He bites her neck. She screams in pain. Suddenly Ariel jumps on his back. He lets go of Jess then tries getting Ariel off him. Jess falls to the ground, her neck was bleeding while smoke came out of it. She lets out soft pain cries as she watches them fight. Michael gets Ariel off but she lands back on the ground 

Ariel: Release him demon

He laughs then runs at her. Once he gets close enough, she stabs her hand in his chest. He lets out a yell but does the same thing to her. He forces his hand more in her, making her scream in pain. She takes her hand out of him

Ariel: Michael I know you're in there

He laughs

Michael: It's too late for him, he's mine now

Ariel: No he's not!

She puts her hands on his head with force

Come back Michael

He flies back, letting her go then slides to the ground. She falls on her back. Jess picks herself up halfway but falls to her side

Ariel: Jess

Jess looks at her 

Ariel: You helped me, why? After what I put you through

Jess: It's like Nathaniel said"any friends of Michael's is a friend of mine"

She smiles

Ariel: He would say that 

Jess: And I know why you protected me

She smiles then pauses as her eyes and skin turn black and see dies

God feels it and yells in pain

Jess tears up then looks at Michael. He picks himself up halfway

Jess: Michael...

She closes her eyes


	27. Look

Michael shakes his head then stands up. He begins to walk over when he sees Ariel

Michael: Ariel?

He runs over and sees her

Michael: Did I do this? 

He looks over and sees Jess. His eyes get wide

Michael: Jess?

He runs over

Michael: Jess!

He falls to his knees and holds her in his arms

Michael: What have I done?!

He puts his hand her neck and barely heals it. She opens her eyes, they were pitch black. She starts breathing heavily while shaking. She looks at him

Jess: Michael?

He smiles and strokes her face

Michael: I'm here Jess. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I fucked up. You were right I should have went back 

Jess: I forgive you Michael

She puts her hand on his cheek. He quickly grabs and holds it close while tearing up. She coughs out blood then let's out pain sounds while blood slides down her face

Jess: It burns

Michael holds her close to him

Michael: I'm sorry

Jess: I'm... Sorry... Michael

He looks at her

Michael: About what?

Jess: I never...I never...

She closes her eyes

Michael: Jess... Not again

He holds her close to him again then starts crying

Michael: Fuck!

*BANG*

He quickly turns around and sees God by Ariel. He looks back at Jess

Michael: I love you Jess

He kisses her then lays her back down. Once he turns around, God is glaring at him

￼God: What did you do?

Michael sees Gabriel and the youths by Ariel

￼Michael: I didn't...

God: What did you do to her?!

Michael looks down as God walks over

Michael: Don't come any closer!

God: Or what?!

Michael: Or I swear I'll...

God: You'll what Michael?

Michael glares at him. God glares back but then looks at Jess. Suddenly her body slides to him

Michael: Jess!

He runs after her but God grabs him by the throat

God: Did that get your attention? Do something now!

Michael: Fuck you!

He throws Michael away from him then looks at Jess while kneeling down to her and picking her up. Michael sees

Michael: NOOOOOO!!!

The ground shakes. God, Gabriel, and the youth are thrown back. God stops himself and drops Jess. Michael quickly runs over and catches her but drops to his knees and yells in pain. He puts her down then starts turning. God quickly punches and knocks him out. He falls on Jess

Gabriel: Was that?

God: The dark angel

Gabriel uses his foot to get Michael off of Jess. God stares at her

Gabriel: We finally got her

God: She's already dead

Gabriel looks at him

God: Michael already did the deed, it's over now

Gabriel: What about Ariel?

God: She's one of his now

Gabriel: And Michael?

God: There might still be time

Gabriel signals the youth, they pick up Michael and fly away

God: Let's go before he comes

Gabriel nods then flies away. God looks at Jess again. The flower flies in front of him. He picks it up and looks at it, it was fully black. He kneels down next to her, puts her hands on her stomach then puts the flower on them

God: Sorry you had to suffer but you would have destroyed our world and our kind so you had to die

He stands then flies up


	28. Story Update

I'm yet again having trouble with the story. I apologise and hope to get the last few chapters up sometime next week or the week after. Once again i'm sorry this is taking me forever


	29. Imprisonment

The youths start dragging Michael as they pass by the other angels while Gabriel follows. Everyone is looking at Michael in shock

Angel: Michael?

Another Angel: They brought him back

The youths put Michael into a cell and cuff his wrists as Gabriel watches. God comes in

God: You shouldn't be here Gabriel

Gabriel: Why?

Gabriel

He slowly looks at another cell, seeing a familiar face

￼Gabriel: Sofia?

He gets ready to go over but God stops him. They look at each other

Gabriel: What are you doing?

God: This is what I was talking about

Gabriel: But she's...

God: She's a traitor Gabriel. She took the path Michael and Nathaniel have taken 

He looks in the cell next to Michael's. Nathaniel is in it

￼God: Such a shame to banish the ones who I've always trusted

Nathaniel looks away from him. He walks back over to Gabriel

God: I only trust you now Gabriel

He rubs his head

￼God: Know that you saved Sofia on time. Michael might not be so lucky

Gabriel: What will happen to them?

God stays quiet 

Gabriel: Please let me talk to her

God: No

Gabriel: Why not?!

He glares

Gabriel: Don't argue with me

Michael starts to wake up. The youths quickly run out, close and lock the cell door then out of the room

God: Psh youths

Michael looks at them and growls. His eyes shine red in the darkness but change back

Michael: Jess?

He crawls but the chains stop him. He looks at the cuffs 

Michael: NO!

He starts tugging at them. It starts to burn him but he keeps going while yelling

God: Stop Michael, it won't break

He stops and looks at him

Michael: Did she cross over?

God: She belongs to my brother now. You tainted her blood when you bit her. Now, she's going to suffer forever in hell with him because of you

Michael: No

He looks down

Michael: I can still save her

He tugs at the cuffs again

Michael: Let me go! I need to save her!

God: You can't save her Michael

Michael: I always do

God: Not this time

Michael: Please I'm begging you, let me save her before he gets to her

God: She's dead Micheal, along with your child

Everyone looks at him in shock

Michael: What did you say?

God: You didn't know?

Michael shakes his head

God: Interesting

He leaves. Gabriel stares at Michael. Michael sits against the wall, still in shock

Michael: I had a child?

Gabriel: Michael

Michael: What?!

Gabriel: I'm sorry

Michael: No you're not

He looks at him

Michael: Did you know?

Gabriel: No

Michael: Well I bet you're happy now; right?

Gabriel: I warned you so many times but you didn't listen

Michael: Yeah she did to and I killed her with my child that I didn't even know about

Gabriel looks at Sofia. She's staring at him in tears then smiles. He looks back at Michael

Gabriel: You're safe now brother

Michael: Don't call me that. You're not my brother anymore

Gabriel: You don't mean that

Michael crawls over until the chains pull him back

Michael: Yes I fucking do! I hope you and he burn in hell!

God: Gabriel!

Gabriel looks then back at Michael and leaves. Michael goes back to the wall

Sofia: Michael

Michael: Sofia

Sofia: I'm sorry 

He looks down and hits the floor

Sofia: Gabriel warned me to but I didn't listen and I ended up hurting him

Michael: Just be happy you're both alive and you get to see him. I'll never see Jess again

He rubs his face so he doesn't cry then looks at Nathaniel whose staring at him

Michael: Did you know?

Nathaniel: Yes

Michael quickly stands and goes over to the bars

Michael: You knew and you didn't say anything?

Nathaniel: There's a reason

Michael: What fucking reason?!

Nathaniel stays quiet

Michael: Damn you

Nathaniel: You can be mad at me Michael but I'm helping you

Michael: How exactly is this helping me?

Nathaniel: Look at you. You really think they'd be safe with you like this? Well I mean... You did kill them

Michael hits the bar

Michael: Fuck you!

Nathaniel: And you killed Ariel! She was suppose to protect Jess and your child

Michael: From who? Me?

Nathaniel: Yes

Michael starts laughing

Michael: You're just going to turn your back on me like Gabriel?

Nathaniel: I'm not betraying you

Michael points at him

Michael: You're hiding something from me. I don't like secrets. I don't like them at all. I don't fucking...

He starts hitting his head against the bars

Nathaniel: Michael stop!

He runs over to him but is quickly grabbed by the neck. Michael's eyes change and he smiles while choking him

Sofia: Stop!

Nathaniel: Michael...

Michael just smirks at him. He punches Michael, making him fly back and hit the wall. Nathaniel grabs his neck and catches his breath. Michael picks himself up halfway. One eye turns back to normal but the other doesn't. He looks at Nathaniel

Michael: What happened?

Nathaniel: I just met your demon

Michael: Did I attack you?

Nathaniel: Yes

Michael: I'm sorry

He sits against the wall

Sofia: It's getting worse; isn't it?

Michael: Yeah

He looks at Nathaniel

Michael: Thank you 

Nathaniel: For what?

Michael: Planning everything to protect Jess and my child even though they're... I...

Jess: I... never... told... you...

Michael: She was going to tell me before she died

He covers his face and starts to cry but then suddenly stops. He looks at the cuffs then concentrates on it. It begins to shake

Nathaniel: Michael!

He stops and looks at him. It's takes him a minute

Michael: What happened this time?


	30. Unfinished Business

Lucifer walks over to Jess. He kneels down and gets ready to put his hand on her forehead. The wound on Jess's neck heals and she quickly wakes up. Lucifer quickly backs away but falls down

Lucifer: Holy shit!

She sits up and looks at the flower

Jess: I'm alive?

Lucifer: Very much alive

She looks at him. He's looking at her in shock. She grabs her neck and feels her skin

Jess: But how?

Lucifer: I was going to ask you the same question

Jess: Who are you? An angel?

Lucifer: Yes 

Jess: You're here to make sure I'm dead right?

Lucifer: Actually I was here for her

He points at Ariel

Jess: Ariel

Lucifer: Mmhmm but if you'll excuse me

He gets up, goes over to Ariel's body, and touches her. She opens her eyes and gasps for air while picking herself up halfway using her hands. She begins to yell as her teeth sharpen, wings come out, nails grow longer, and horns come out of her head. Jess watches in shock

Jess: Holy shit

Ariel looks at Lucifer and bows to him

Ariel: My lord

Her voice was deep

Ariel: I serve you and only you

Lucifer: Look at me child

She does. He puts his hand on her forehead. It starts to burn her as she yells. He takes his hand off

Lucifer: Now you serve me. Go home, I have some...

He looks at Jess

Lucifer: Unfinished business to attend to

She nods and disappears

Jess: Is that what's going to happen to Michael?

Lucifer: Yes and all I have to do is

He lifts his hand

Lucifer: Place my hand on his head

He puts his hand towards Jess's forehead but she moves away

Lucifer: And he's all mine

She looks around

Jess: Where he is?

Lucifer: He's back at home

Jess: No he can't. I never told him

Lucifer: Told him what?

She stays quiet. He kneels in front of her and puts his hand under her chin, pulling her close to him so they're face to face while smirking

Lucifer: What are you hiding child?

She stares at him

Lucifer: Tell me

Jess: N-No

He glares

Lucifer: If won't tell me, then I have no other choice

He takes the flower from her hand. She panics and tries getting it back but he grabs her neck with his other hand

Lucifer: This flower is very special to you right? I bet you don't know what this really is?

She just stares at him

Lucifer: This my dear is Michael's heart 

She gives him a weird look

Lucifer: Don't believe me? Let me show you

He squeezes it

Michael grabs his chest and starts yelling really loud. The bars start trembling

Nathaniel: Michael?

￼The flower starts bleeding. Jess stares at the flower in shock

Jess: Stop!

Lucifer: Tell me then

She stays quiet so he squeezes it more

Michael yells louder while tearing up. His chest starts bleeding. Gabriel and God are watching

Sofia: Help him!

They ignore her. Michael looks at them

Michael: MAKE IT STOP... PLEASE!!!

The flower bleeds more

Jess: Okay! Okay!

He stops squeezing it and let's Jess's neck go

Michael drops to the ground, letting out pained sounds

Michael: No more, no more, no more 

Gabriel: I don't understand, he should be back to himself

God: We're too late

Lucifer: Yes?

Jess: I...

She snatches the flower from his hand and makes a run for it. He suddenly appears in front of her, grabbing her neck again

Lucifer: Stupid human you should already know by now not to run away from an angel. Now let's try again

He puts both hands on her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes

Jess: Please

Lucifer: I'm not going to hurt you

Tell me what you're hiding

Nothing happens

Lucifer: What the hell? 

He looks into her eyes again

Lucifer: It can't be

He laughs to himself

Lucifer: Oh my my my. You've got to be shitting me

Reveal yourself or I'll kill her

Dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun dun-dun

He let's go of her

Lucifer: Oh shit! This is a gift I can't refuse. This child is the answer to end my brother and his "precious" angels. I'll use it as a weapon

Jess: And how exactly will do that?

Lucifer: Well I will have to make the child my own so it serves me which means in Michael's words... Mate

She gets a shocked look

Jess: You will not have our child!

She hits him with her head and tries to run but he quickly grabs her arm and pulls her close to him

Lucifer: You can't escape from me Jess 

He looks at her stomach

Lucifer: This little "bundle of joy" will be...

He touches it but gets burned

Lucifer: AH!

He lets go and looks at his hands. They heal. He looks at her. She puts her hand on her stomach

Lucifer: You see what I mean? It disobeys

Jess: Get away from us!

He smirks then grabs her. She tries getting away

Lucifer: Let's go somewhere comfortable; shall we?

They suddenly appear in the house by the bed. He throws her on it. She quickly crawls away but he grabs her leg and pulls her to him. She grabs the lamp and hits him with it. He falls to the side, pulling her with him

Lucifer: Now we're having fun!

He jumps on her as she crawls away, grabbing onto her shoulders. He cuts it while ripping her shirt. She yells then turns around and kicks him off. She continues to crawl away then stops when she sees someone standing in front of her

Lucifer: No

She slowly looks up


	31. Don't Go

Jess: Michael?

He sticks his hand out to her. She quickly grabs it as he helps her up, holding her close to him

Michael: I got you Jess

Lucifer: No... The child is mine! It's mine!

He runs at him but is suddenly thrown back into the TV. He flies towards them but Michael grabs Jess and moves out of the way. The door opens and he flies out as it closes. He gets up and looks back

Lucifer: NO!!

He runs at the door and crashes into it, glaring at them then laughing

Lucifer: This isn't over yet, I can promise you that

He hits the door then walks away, eventually disappearing. Jess and Michael look at each other

Jess: How did you...

Michael: I told you I'll always come back for you

She hugs him tightly

Jess: It was horrible. He was trying to make our child his own so he can use it as a weapon

He holds her close and rubs the back of her head

Michael: He can't hurt you both

She looks at him

Jess: You know?

Michael points up

Michael: He told me

Jess: He knows?

Michael: I don't know how though

Jess: Well it's true Michael, we're going to have a baby...I mean a human child

He smiles big at her

Michael: A human child, our human child?

She smiles and nods

Jess: The weird thing is I can feel it kick but I'm not showing 

He tilts his head. She laughs to herself

Jess: When woman humans get pregnant their stomachs get bigger because the baby grows and it wasn't long ago when we... You know

He nods

Jess: Get what I mean?

Michael: Weird 

Jess: Yeah it is weird. Do you want to feel it kick?

He looks at her stomach but stays quiet so she grabs his hands

Jess: It's okay 

She gets ready to put his hands on her stomach but instead he kisses her passionately, putting her against the wall. She gives in and kisses back while wrapping her arms around his neck. He stops and looks at her

Jess: Woah...I missed you to

He smiles and kisses her again. This time, he puts his hand on one of her breasts but she quickly stops him

Jess: Michael you really want to do it after what just happened?

He thinks about it

Michael: Yeah

Jess: You're crazy

Michael: Crazy about you

He kisses her. She smiles as he grabs her hands and takes her to the bed

Jess: Michael

Michael: Yes?

Jess: You're really serious?

He nods then winks at her. He lies on the bed, pulling her with him

Jess: This is crazy Michael

Michael: It'll be fine, trust me

He kisses her passionately again but rolls over so he's on top then rips her shirt off while taking his off fast

Jess: Damn I love you

He smirks then starts undoing her pants

Meanwhile...

Michael's lying on the floor with his eyes closed

Mikey, Mikey, Mikey

He quickly opens them and sees Lucifer staring at him. Michael quickly sits up

Michael: How the fuck did you get in here?

Lucifer: Simple...I came in when he's not around to stop me

Michael: What the hell are you talking about?

Lucifer lets out an annoyed sigh

Lucifer: He is in the human world so I came here to talk to you

Michael: Go away

Lucifer: You're going to want to hear what I have to tell you

Michael: Go! Get the fuck out of here!

Lucifer hits the ground

Lucifer: LISTEN!!

Nathaniel and Sofia wake up then go over to their cell doors to see what's happening

Michael: What then?!

Lucifer: He is with your human

Michael laughs

Michael: Jess is dead, you took her

Lucifer: no no. I was going to until she woke up

Michael gives him a weird look

Lucifer: That nasty wound you left on her neck healed on its own and she just sat up

Michael: You're full of shit

Lucifer: Then let me show you. You'll see what I saw

He grabs his head and looks into his eyes. Michael sees everything then snaps out of it

Micheal: She's alive? Which means my child is to

Lucifer: Yes but like I said he is with them. Disguised as you

Michael: What?

Lucifer: I know right?

Michael: Why?

Lucifer: Because he's going to kill them that's why 

Michael: No

Lucifer: Unless you come with me and save them

Michael: I swear if you're lying to me

Lucifer: When have I ever?

Nathaniel: Michael you're not serious?

Michael: If they're alive and he's with them, I have to go

Sofia: It's a trap

Michael: I believe him

Nathaniel: Michael don't you'll turn

Michael stands up

Michael: I know but I have to save them even if it means that

Sofia: Michael please

He looks at her. She shakes her head

Michael: It's okay guys, you'll be safe here

He looks at Lucifer

Michael: Lets go

Lucifer: There's one more little thing

Michael: What now?

Lucifer: You must serve me

Michael: No fucking way

Lucifer: Well then your family dies, that's my offer Mickey

Michael: You... You fucking hoe

Lucifer gives him a weird look

Lucifer: Take it or leave it

Micheal looks at Nathaniel

Nathaniel: No 

Michael takes a deep breath

Micheal: What do I have to do?

Nathaniel: Michael!

Lucifer glares then forces him to the cell bars as he hits it and falls to the ground

Michael: He didn't do anything!

Lucifer: He's annoying me but back to your question. All you have to do is bow to me and I'll do what I need to do

Sofia: Don't do it!

Lucifer: The darkness is still in you Sofia, I can make it come back if you don't keep quiet

She looks down

Lucifer: Much better

Michael: Alright fine I'll do it

Lucifer nods as Michael slowly gets on his knees 

Nathaniel: Michael... no

Micheal: I'm sorry 

He bows to him. Lucifer smirks

Lucifer: Look at me Michael

He looks

Lucifer: You must really love this human to actually bow to me?

Michael: I do, I'm willing to sacrifice myself again just so her and our child are safe

Lucifer: You keep thinking that way 

He puts his hand on Michael's forehead. It starts to burn him as he yells. Nathaniel and Sofia watch in shock

Lucifer: Now you serve me

He takes his hand away. Micheal catches his breath as his other eye turns black

He stands up then looks at the cuffs. They open and fall to the ground. Lucifer laughs then pats Michael's cheek. Michael smiles

Lucifer: That's my boy

He snaps out of it

Michael: Lets go before this thing takes over

Lucifer: Don't have to ask me twice

He grabs him 

Michael: Goodbye you guys

They disappear. Gabriel comes in. He sees that Michael's cell is empty

Gabriel: Where is he?!

He looks at Nathaniel and Sofia

Sofia: He took him

Gabriel: Who?!

Nathaniel: Lucifer

Gabriel is shocked

Nathaniel: They went to the human world to save Jess from him

Gabriel: Oh no

He runs out


	32. That's Fucked Up

Michael and Lucifer arrive outside the house

Lucifer: They're in there

Michael: Then let's go

Michael runs over to the house 

Lucifer: Right behind you Mikey

He runs as well. Gabriel and the youths fly down behind them

Gabriel: Micheal stop!

Michael does and looks at him

Gabriel: So this is it then, you're going to side with him now?

Michael: I just want to save my family

Gabriel: If you go in there, you're considered a traitor to us

Michael glares

Michael: Wasn't I always?

Gabriel glares. Michael turns around and busts the door open. His eyes get wide. He sees "himself" on Jess, finishing as they both moan. He falls on Jess and looks at Michael, smirking at him

Lucifer: That's fucked up

Jess sees Michael by the door

Jess: What the fuck?

He gets off her then changes back. Her eyes get wide as her jaw drops

Jess: Oh my god

He gets off the bed and starts putting his clothes on. Jess rolls off and starts putting her clothes on fast. As god puts his pants back on, he walks pass Micheal and goes outside. Michael is staring at him in shock along with Lucifer, Gabriel, and the youths. Michael runs over to Jess. She gets scared

Michael: Jess it's me

She gets a sad look then looks at her stomach

Jess: The baby

Michael looks at her stomach. God puts his shirt and jacket on

Lucifer: Wow didn't think you had the balls to do it

He looks and punches him. Lucifer grabs his face then smiles big

God: You turned him against me

Lucifer: No brother, you went against him. I helped him

They glare and have a stare down

Michael puts his head on Jess's stomach but doesn't hear anything. He looks at Jess with a sad look. Jess tears up. They hug each other tightly

Jess: I'm sorry Michael

Michael: It's not your fault

He looks over the bed and glares at God

Lucifer: Well congrats the child is yours

God: No it's not

Lucifer: The hell do you mean?

God: It didn't...

He quickly looks only to get punched by Michael. He slides across and stops while glaring. Gabriel and the youths are in shock. Lucifer smirks

God: You... You...

Michael: You mated with Jess! Trying to take control on our child!

He feels the pain in his chest but ignores it

God: I did it to protect everyone!

Michael: So you take it this far?! Taking my child away so it could be yours?!

God: It could have saved us against him

He points at Lucifer

Michael: How could you...

God: He tried to as well. Did he tell you that? I'm guessing no because you wouldn't be here with him if you did

Michael looks at Lucifer

Michael: Is that true? 

He smiles and lifts his hands up

Lucifer: You caught me Mikey

Michael glares and makes a fist

Michael: Why?!

Lucifer: War Mickey. You have to do whatever it takes to...

Micheal punches him. Lucifer flies across but quickly stops himself

Lucifer: Ah... Fuck! How dare you!

Michael grabs his forehead and yells as it burns him

God: Didn't I tell you he'd betray you? Didn't I warn you about everything?! I ended up being right; didn't I?!

Michael: Shut the fuck up!!

It echoes and throws God back more. Gabriel runs over to Micheal and grabs his shoulder

Gabriel: Michael stop!

Micheal looks and punches him. He crashes into the youths but they stop him from flying back. Michael grabs his head with both hands and yells

God: Why are you mad?! It didn't work!

Michael looks at him

Michael: I know! It's what you did to Jess I'm not getting over! 

God: So you're going to betray me? Me Michael?! After all I've done to protect you?!

Michael glares as his wings come out

Michael: Fuck... Yeah I am

God glares

God: So be it

His wings come out as well. Michael gets ready to attack but Lucifer punches him and grabs him by the neck

Lucifer: You think you can get away with that shit?

Michael: Hell yeah

He glares and gets ready to hit him again but stops, lets him go, and turns around. Jess is standing there glaring at him. He reaches over his back and pulls out a knife. He looks at it then at her. She just keeps glaring at him. He glares back then smacks her hard that she falls to the ground

Lucifer: You never learn; do you?

He moves his hand towards her

Lucifer: You and your child will serve me

Her body suddenly drags and heads towards God. Micheal quickly gets up, punches Lucifer out of the way, then runs after Jess. She stops halfway then Gabriel and the youths run at her. Michael jumps, grabs Jess, and flies into the air. God flies up after him. He grabs one of Michael's wings and throws him to the ground. Michael lands on his back. Lucifer attacks God as Gabriel and the youths surround Michael and Jess

God: Separate them!

Gabriel smirks

Gabriel: With pleasure

Michael glares then stands up with Jess, putting her behind him as his wings spread out to hide her

Gabriel: This should be easy

Michael: Yeah it should but it won't because I took all of you once and I can do it again

Gabriel: Well I'm here this time so let's see if you can

They all run at them. Michael's eye change then suddenly Gabriel and the youths are all thrown back. They sit up in shock

Michael: Woah ho ho that was awesome!

He looks at Jess. She gets a worried look

Michael: Hi Jess it's nice to see you again. Did you miss me?

She gets a shocked look

Jess: The dream world?

He smiles then snaps out of it and falls into Jess but they wrap their arms around each other

Michael: Jess...I don't know if...

Jess is forced back but Michael hangs onto her. He looks and sees God behind her. He is suddenly forced back by Lucifer, still hanging onto Jess. Gabriel runs over but Michael smacks him away from them with one hand. His chest starts hurting and his eyes change. He looks up and over to Jess then at God

Michael: You want her? You can have her

Jess: Michael?

He smirks at her then let's go. She flies back to God while he flies to Lucifer. God grabs her. Michael snaps out of it and sees what's going on

Michael: No! 

He looks at Lucifer and punches him then starts running towards Jess. Gabriel and the youths run at him but he quickly uses his wings to smack them away. He continues to run then punches God back. Jess falls into Michael's arm as he falls on his knees. He starts to let out pained sounds as his eyes, nose, and ears bleed

Jess: Michael

He looks at her. His eyes change

Michael: I can't fight him anymore

He puts his hand on her cheek. She puts her hand on his then puts it on her stomach. He smiles big then falls to the side

Jess: Michael

She leans over to him, still holding onto his hand

Michael: I failed you both

Jess: No you didn't Michael. You saved us. You fought like hell for us

He smiles. His body suddenly drags towards Lucifer

Jess: Michael!

Michael sticks his hand out to her

She hears someone behind her so she looks and sees God staring down at her

Jess:... Shit


	33. This Ends Now

Michael: No... Jess...

Lucifer walks in front of him

Lucifer: I hope you said goodbye

Michael glares at him

Michael: Fuck you

Lucifer smirks then puts his hand on Michael's forehead. It starts to burn him as he pulls him up onto his knees

Jess: No!

She tries to run over but God grabs her

God: Now you're going to witness a death of a traitor

Jess: Don't let him please! Michael!

He looks at her

Michael: Jess...Promise me you'll protect our child no matter what!

She tears up

Jess: I promise!

He smiles at her then starts turning. Everyone watches in shock except God

Gabriel: You're going to let him turn?!

God stays quiet

Michael fully turns then bows to Lucifer

Michael: My lord

Lucifer: Eh don't bother with that shit, stand

He does what he says then turns around. Everyone is looking at him

Lucifer: How does it feel to lose another angel brother? 

God: He turned against me so why do I care? Plus, you get to witness the death of what could have been a weapon

He turns Jess around

Jess: Please, don't. I beg you

He glares at her then lifts his hand

Lucifer: NO!!

He stabs his hand in her stomach but is suddenly thrown back along with Gabriel and the youths. Lucifer and Michael are thrown in the house, destroying it. God stops himself from going further

God: What the...

He sees someone by Jess. She looks. It's a teenage boy

￼Don't worry mom, I'll protect you

Everyone is in shock as they get up. Wings come out of the boys back as he glares at them

Lucifer: Holy shit, he's a hybrid

Gabriel: Impossible

God: This is what I feared

Michael looks at the boy then shrugs

Lucifer: Michael

He looks at him

Lucifer: Kill your son

Michael charges at him but is suddenly grabbed by the neck and stabbed in the chest with a hand. The boy gets to the dark part of Michael and breaks it, freeing him. Lucifer yells and grabs his chest. He looks at his hand and there's blood on it. Everyone is shocked. The kid let's Michael go. He falls in front of Jess and starts turning back. Jess goes over to him

Jess: Michael

Gabriel: This is...

God looks at Gabriel

God: This is why we don't end up with humans. Youths!

They all look at him

God: Kill it!

They all fly over to the boy. He lets out a scream so loud that it disintegrates them when they get close enough. God feels it and yells in pain. Gabriel is shocked. Jess is resting her head on Michael's

Jess: Michael wake up... Please

Michael: Jess?

She looks and sees him looking at her

Michael: What did I miss?

She smiles

Jess: A whole lot

She helps him up. The boy looks back at them. Michael looks at him

￼Boy: I'll protect you both

They both smile and nod. The boy turns around and glares at God, Gabriel, and Lucifer

Gabriel: They're all gone

He looks at God

Gabriel: What do we do?

God: We separate them completely

Gabriel: How?

God: One distracts the kid while the other takes Michael

Gabriel: Michael?

God: He still has to be banished for what he did. You think he's off the hook just because he's back to normal?

Gabriel: I think you should just leave him alone

God: Are you turning against me Gabriel? Do you want to be banished as well? With Sofia? With Nathaniel?

Gabriel shakes his head

God: Good now go distract the kid

Gabriel: Me?

God: I'm faster I could get away before the kid even realizes

Gabriel let's out a sigh

Gabriel: Fine but what about your brother?

They look at him. He's flying around the boy

Lucifer: Hey you little shit! He was mine!

The boy smirks

Lucifer: Come up here if you have the balls!

Boy: The question is; do you have the balls to fight him?

He closes his eyes as a giant angel comes out from behind him

Gabriel: What the hell is that?

God: A god 

Gabriel quickly looks at him

Lucifer: Oh shit

The angel flies towards him so he flies away

Gabriel: Well that took care of one problem

God: Try to get him to follow you

Gabriel: Are you going to stand here until he does?

God: Just wait and see

Gabriel takes a deep breath then starts running towards Michael. Suddenly the boy appears in front of him and puts both his hands on his head. Gabriel gets a vision of when him and Sofia were together and all the good times they had. He tears up and smiles as he continues to see. God takes the opportunity and flies towards Michael. Jess pushes him out of the way and gets hit by him. Michael quickly goes to her

Michael: Jess

She looks at him and smiles

Jess: That's for all the times you pushed me out of the way

He laughs to himself. God suddenly flies over, grabs Michael's head, and hits it against the ground until he gets unconscious

Jess: No!

She quickly gets up and runs over. God cuffs Michael's wrists then flies into the sky. Michael's body starts getting dragged on the sand

Jess: Michael!

She runs, jumps and grabs his hands while being dragged with him. The chains attached to the cuffs wrap around him so he can't get away. The boy stops and looks back, seeing them both go into the sky. The angel chasing Lucifer vanishes then the boy transforms into it, flying after them until Lucifer attacks him. The chains grab Gabriel and pull him up, he's still out of it

Jess: Holy fucking shit!!

She looks at Michael whose still unconscious then starts climbing up to him using the chains. It starts burning her. She lets out soft pained sounds here and there but keeps going

Jess: Michael!

He doesn't wake up so she reaches over and puts her arms around his neck and hangs to avoid the chains

God looks down and sees her

Let go

Her arms slide off and she falls but her hand is grabbed. She looks and Michael's looking and hanging onto her with one hand. He grabs her other hand then gets a sad look as he stares at her

Jess: Michael?

Michael: This is goodbye Jess

Jess: What? 

Michael: He's taking me back. You'll die if you come 

Jess: No Michael

MOM!!

They look and see the boy flying after them. God sees and flies faster. Michael grips his hands tighter on Jess's

Michael: You have to stay alive Jess. We have a son now. Without you in his life, he has no one and if you come we won't have each other

She tears up

Jess: I can't lose you again

Michael: I know but we have no other choice and it kills me that it has to come to this. You know we have to right?

She nods. Michael pulls her up to him and kisses her for awhile. They stop and look at each other

Michael: I'll never forget you Jess

She smiles

Jess: And I'll never forget you Michael...I love you so much

He smiles

Michael: I love you so much to 

He kisses her again

Michael: Goodbye Jess

He lowers her down

Jess: Goodbye Michael

He lets go. She falls onto the angel then sees Michael disappear into the sky

Jess: No, save him!

The angel starts flying back down

Jess: Please save him!

It's too late mom

They fly down and land by the house that's no more. The boy transforms back to his real form, hugging Jess as she cries

Boy: I'm sorry

Jess: It's not fair. He just wanted to be happy

The boy lifts her head

Boy: Everything will be okay. No one will ever try to hurt you again, I promise

She smiles and puts her hand on his cheek

Jess: You will be with me

He smiles and nods. He suddenly pauses then grabs Jess then disappears as Lucifer tries to hit them

Lucifer: Dammit!!

They appear at the park. He falls to his knees, taking Jess with him. She looks and sees that he had been struck

Jess: No

Boy: Don't worry mom, I'm still in here

He puts his hand on her stomach

Boy: My time may be up but I will be reborn. I won't remember any of this but I will always remember and love you both

He hugs her. She hugs back tightly

Boy: Goodbye mom

He disappears. Jess cries softly but gets up and walks out of the park, holding her stomach


	34. Banished

Michael is thrown into the cell. Nathaniel and Sofia quickly go over to the cell doors and look. God goes in and kicks Michael, making him fly back and hit the wall. He then grabs Michael by the neck and lifts him up, putting him against the wall. Gabriel comes in still in disbelief of what he saw

God: You are going to pay for everything you've done. All of you! So enjoy your last minutes here because  you will never see each other EVER again!

He drops Michael then walks out as the cell door closes. Michael grabs his neck and coughs. God looks at Gabriel

God: He made you see something

Gabriel nods

God: Is this going to affect anything?

Gabriel shakes his head

God: You watch yourself Gabriel. I have a feeling he changed you

He walks pass him. Gabriel looks at Sofia

Gabriel: I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, I just wanted to help but I made things worse. Know this though, I never stopped loving you Sofia

Sofia: I never stopped loving you Gabriel and I'm sorry for not listening when you warned me about everything

He goes over to her cell. Nathaniel and Michael watch in shock

Sofia: What are you doing?

Gabriel: Something I've wanted to do for a long time

He grabs her hands then puts his face on the cell bars. She smiles and kisses him. Michael smiles but then gets sad. They stop and smile at each other

Gabriel: Goodbye Sofia

Sofia: Goodbye Gabriel 

Gabriel walks away then goes over to Nathaniel

Gabriel: I'm sorry for getting you in here

Nathaniel just stares at him. He goes over to Michael. Michael glares but not as much

Gabriel: I'm sorry for everything Michael. Turning against you when you needed my help the most, making yours and Jess's life a living hell. I know you hate me but I hope deep down you can forgive me brother

Michael stares then walks away, sitting down against the wall

Gabriel: I understand

He looks down then leaves

Nathaniel: What was that?

Michael lets out a smile

Michael: My sons powers

Nathaniel: What?

Michael: I met my son today. He helped Jess and I, he protected us. He's a very strong angel like me, like Jess. I'm sorry I dragged you into this Nathaniel

Nathaniel: You didn't though. I made the choice to help you and I'm glad I did because you're my friend and we angels deserve to be happy

Nathaniel looks at Sofia. She smiles and nods at him

Nathaniel: This may be the last time we're all here but I'm glad to have been apart of both of your lives

Sofia: Me as well

Michael smiles and looks at them

Micheal: Same here

Meanwhile...

Jess is walking around the city, passing by all the places her and Michael went to. She sees something fly around in front of her so she looks and it's the flower, she opens her hand and it lands on it. It was it's full color. She lets out a smile then continues her walk

Michael, Nathaniel, and Sofia are taken out of their cells, still cuffed. They go in a room where all the angels are at. They are taken to the middle where God and Gabriel are standing

God: Today you are all here to witness these traitors get banished from our home. Each of them have broken the sacred rule and what is the rule?

Angels: Never enter the human world! 

God: That's right! But they have all entered without my consent. They thought they could just leave and not be punished for it. Gabriel here had entered with Sofia but he showed loyalty by bringing her back and going through his punishments

Gabriel looks down

God: Nathaniel step forward

Michael and Sofia look at him. He takes a deep breath and walks forward

God: You have betrayed my trust and entered the human world not only to enjoy yourself but to help a traitor by going against your own. Do you have anything to say for yourself?

Nathaniel: I'm happy to have helped a friend in need

God glares

God: Turn around and kneel

He slowly does, looking at Micheal and Sofia

Reveal your wings

Nathaniel's wings come out. God goes over, grabs his wings, and pulls on them. Nathaniel starts yelling really loud. He pulls until they come out. Nathaniel falls to the floor as everyone is shocked. The wings in God's hands disintegrate then he picks Nathaniel up with one hand and throws him off the edge, he disintegrates into the air. Michael's eyes get wide while Sofia covers her mouth and let's out a scream. Gabriel is in shock

God: Sofia step forward

Her and Michael look at each other

Sofia: Goodbye Michael

He stares as she steps forward

God: You as well have betrayed my trust by going into the human world. You stayed for so long that you were becoming a dark angel and even attacked your own kind until Gabriel saved you. Do you have anything to say?

She looks at Gabriel. He's in tears

Sofia: I'm sorry for everything I've done, I just wanted to live a happy life with you Gabriel

He smiles at her

God: Turn around and kneel

She slowly turns around and kneels while crying

Reveal your wings

Her wings come out. God grabs them and starts to pull. She starts to scream until they come off. Gabriel is in shock while Michael glares at God. The wings disintegrate as God picks her up and turns her around

Sofia: I love you Gabriel

God throws her

Gabriel: NOOO!!

She screams then disintegrates. Michael looks down and tears up. Gabriel falls to his knees

God: Michael step forward!

Michael glares then steps forward

God: You are a disgrace to angels. You did what Sofia did but you left for a human, you turned on your own by attacking the youths, you mated with the human, created an abomination that killed the youths, attacked me, sided with Lucifer, and killed our own... Ariel

Everyone is in shock

God: Do you have anything to say?

Michael: Yeah... Fuck you

Everyone gasps

God: See? He has taken a liking to the humans that he speaks their language

Michael: Welcome to my world bitch

God throws him down

Reveal your wings

His wings come out. He grabs and forcefully pulls them off. Michael lets out a yell that shakes the whole place. God pulls him up then turns around. Michael looks at Gabriel

Micheal: Gabriel

He doesn't look at him

Michael: Gabriel!

He looks

Michael: I forgive you brother

He lets out a smile. God throws him over but he just crashes into a wall and stays there. Everyone gasps

Michael: That really hurt!

God: No, it can't be

Michael laughs as God brings him back

Michael smirks at him

Michael: You can't hurt me because my son's powers are stronger than yours; is that it?

He laughs more. God then grabs and drags him out of the room, back into the cells, and throws him in

God: Enjoy being alone forever Michael

The cell doors close. Michael continues to laugh


	35. A New Life (Final)

Jess is by the tree across from her job. The flowers and tree suddenly die. She's in shock as she looks at the flower in her hand, it dies as well. She tears up as it begins to rain. She runs and ends up at the apartment building. She quickly heads inside and starts walking down the hallway. She sees police investigation tape by the door where the two girls lived but just keeps walking until she reaches her door where it's somehow attached. She unlocks it and heads in. The whole apartment was clean, the broken window was fixed. Everything that was at the house was there as well. It looked like nothing ever happened. She looks down at her stomach and rubs it

Jess: Thank you 

As the days went on Jess had stayed home all day sketching and painting the pictures her and Michael took then setting them on the wall. She never wanted to forget those memories. Every night she cried and cried until she fell asleep while Michael felt alone in his cell. He wanted Jess with him

Nine months later...

Jess is at work sweeping, glancing at the tree that had died. She remembers when Michael made the flowers come out and...

She feels something wet go down her legs and looks

Jess: I think my water just broke

Her co workers hear her and run over. They see and panic. Her boss starts calling an ambulance. Moments later, she's in the hospital room screaming as the doctors tell her to push. She does and screams more while hanging onto the bars on the bed

Doctor: One more push

She pushes one more time and the baby comes out. She falls back on the bed and catches her breath, hearing the baby cry

Doctor: It's a boy

They cut the umbilical cord and start cleaning the baby. Jess watches until they wrap him up and give him to her. She smiles big once she sees him

Jess: Hey you, it's me again 

She kisses his head

An hour later...

Jess is rocking the baby while humming a song to him. The door opens. Jess looks and sees that it's Gabriel. Her eyes get wide as they stare at each other. He moves away from the door. Michael walks in. She is shocked

Jess: Michael

He smiles big

Michael: Jess

He goes over and kisses her then puts his head on hers

Jess: Meet your son

He looks at him

Michael: He's... small?

She laughs

Jess: Yeah he's a baby

Michael: But he was... taller 

Jess: He will be again one day

Michael: Humans are so damn weird

Jess: I know

Michael: What's his name?

Jess: I don't know. What would you like his name to be?

Michael: Hmm... What's a boy name for Jess?

Jess thinks while smiling

Jess: Jessie

Michael: Yeah! From Nightmare on Elm Street!

She laughs to herself

Jess: I like that

They smile at each other

Jess: Do you want to hold him?

Michael: Yeah

Michael grabs the baby while Jess helps. Michael stares at him with a smile. The baby opens his eyes

Michael: Hey you

Jess smiles

Michael: Your my son. I just want you to know that even though I won't be here with you 

Jess looks down

Michael: I will always love you and when you get older and end up hating me, I'll understand. I did everything I could to keep you both safe even if it means I won't be there

Gabriel: Michael

He looks at him

Gabriel: It's time

He nods then looks down at Jessie

Michael: I love you Jessie

He kisses his head

I love you to

His eyes get wide but he smiles big. He gives him back to Jess then kisses her. He stops and places his forehead on hers

Michael: Goodbye Jess

Jess: Goodbye Michael. I love you

Michael: I love you

He kisses her one more time then Jessie and disappears. Jess starts to cry

As time went on, Jess took care of Jessie. He learned how to walk, talk, and fly. He was living the human life but angel life when Jess wasn't looking. Even though Jess was happy with Jessie, she was sad that Michael wasn't there with them. Every night she'll stare at the dead flower hoping it would blossom again but it never did. Jessie always saw the sadness in her eyes but kept to himself

Eighteen years later...

Jessie: Mom

She opens her eyes only to see his in front of her

Jess: What's wrong?

He smiles

Jessie: I have a surprise for you

She stares then let's out a smile. An hour later, they're walking hand and hand at the boardwalk

Jess: What are we doing here?

Jessie: You'll see, come on

He starts running as she follows. They reach the end of it. Jess looks and has a flashback. Jessie gets in front of her

Jessie: Wait here

Jess: What are you planning?

Jessie: Trust me, you'll love it

She smiles as his wings come out

Jess: Jessie; what are you going to do?

He takes out a giant paper and shows her a painting of her and Michael reuniting. Jess is shocked

Jessie: I want you to be happy so I'm going to bring him back

Jess: What? You can't go up there, they'll kill you

Jessie: You worry too much about me

He kisses her cheek then flies in the air

Jess: Jessie!!

She watches him fly way in the air until she can't see him anymore

Michael is lying on the floor in his cell sleeping

Dad

He quickly opens his eyes and sees Jessie staring at him. He's shocked

Michael: Jessie?

He smiles

Jessie: Yeah it's me dad

Michael: What are you doing here? How did you get in without anyone seeing you?

Jessie: My abilities are a lot stronger now. I'm taking you home. Mom's waiting for you

He lets out a smile

Michael: Really?

Jessie nods then grabs the cuffs and opens them

Michael: Woah, cool

Jessie helps him up

Jessie: Lets go home dad

He smiles and nods

Meanwhile...

Jess is by the rail looking up into the sky while holding the flower in her hand

Jess: Please please please come back safely 

The flower starts to slowly blossom. She's shocked but smiles big

Jessica

Right when she's about to turn around, a hand stabs through her chest. She lets out yell, the flower falls off her hand and into the water. She feels something close to her ear

You can never be happy with him, I won't let it happen. So now you can rest peacefully... In hell

Jessie: MOM!!

She sees Jessie and Michael. The hand comes out as Jess falls but Michael quickly catches her

Michael: Shit, Jess

Jess: Michael

He smiles at her

Michael: I'm here Jess, I'm here. You look... different

She lets out a laugh

Jess: I'm all grown up now

Jessie sees the demon and goes after it

Michael: Jessie no!

He stops and sees the demon look at him then disappears. He runs back over to Jess and Michael

Jessie: Don't worry mom I'll save you

He puts his hand on her chest but nothing happens

Jessie: Come on, come on

She looks at him then at Michael

Michael: I'm here Jess

She sees him dressed differently and they're somewhere else. Michael is following as she's being rolled away

I'm here

She stares at him and puts her bloody hand on his cheek. He grabs and holds it close to him

We're losing her!!

You're going to be okay. I'll be here

He stops as her hand slides away from his face and she watches as she is rolled away from him her hand sticking out to them then doors closing

She's in a coma. We don't know when or if she'll ever wake up

Jess slowly opens her eyes. She had tubes attached to her neck and mouth. She looks around the room. It's empty. She grabs and presses the button beside her. She hears running outside the door going towards hers. It opens

You're awake


End file.
